


TWICE as many alphas

by BritHistorian



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritHistorian/pseuds/BritHistorian
Summary: The conventional wisdom is that a group should have either all alphas or one alpha. Everyone thought JYP was crazy for making a group with two alphas, four betas, and three omegas. But three years later, Twice is on top of the world and no one can argue with success. Back at Twice's apartment, though, it's another story - two alphas sharing seven girls creats all kind of chaos.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo, Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 13
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

Jihyo was pissed. She had been bonded to Kang Daniel for just over a year and apparently in that time Tzuyu had forgotten how to share. Damn it, they had worked out RULES for how things were supposed to work with two alphas in a group, but now apparently Tzuyu has decided that she can have any girl she wants, whenever she wants, with no consideration of any other factors.

Jihyo paced back and forth in the common room. Through the apartment's thin walls, she could hear Tzuyu fucking Momo in the small bedroom, the one Momo shared with Jeongyeon.

"Please, Mommy! Please let me come!" Momo shouted.

Jihyo went from pissed to furious when she heard this - Momo wasn't supposed to call anyone but her "Mommy." She couldn't hear what Tzuyu's response was, but apparently it wasn't to let Momo come, because the begging continued. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore - she couldn't confront Tzuyu right now, because there was a chance Momo would be injured during the conflict, but she had to burn off some of this stress. 

She stalked into the third bedroom, the one Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu shared. Ordinarily she wouldn't invade another alpha's territory like this, but she was furious with Tzuyu and she needed to fight or fuck something or she was going to burst.

Dahyun looked up from the magazine she was reading. The omega's face grew even paler when she saw the expression on Jihyo's face. She scrambled up onto her knees, holding her pillow in front of her. "H-h-h-hi Jihyo! Can I do something to help you?"

Jihyo flopped down on Tzuyu's bed and held out her arms to Dahyun. "Come here," she said. 

Dahyun swallowed. On Tzuyu's bed? Was she about to get involved in some sort of conflict between Twice's alphas. She tried to resist. "Jihyo, I don't think that's a good idea," she said. "Why don't you come here instead?"

Jihyo growled deep in her throat. "No, I want you to come here. So come here!"

Dahyun got up from her bed and crossed the room to stand by Tzuyu's bed. She reached out and took Jihyo's hand, then lost her balance as Jihyo pulled her down into the bed. Jihyo nipped Dahyun on the neck, then moved up and started kissing her. She eagerly explored the younger girl's mouth, aggressively claiming her. At the same time, she slipped her hand into the waistband of Dahyun's shorts. She could feel that Dahyun was wearing the tiny bikini panties that Jihyo loved to see on her, but today she was too impatient to enjoy them. She pulled down her shorts and panties in one swift motion. Dahyun squeaked and reflexively clamped her legs together.

"Now Dahyun, you know better than that!" Jihyo said softly as she rubbed her hand softly up and down Dahyun's thighs. Gradually, she could feel Dahyun's legs come apart and she reached up and cupped Dahyun's sex. 

"Mmmmm," Jihyo said, "you're already wet for me. What a good girl."

Dahyun moaned as she felt Jihyo slip a finger inside her. This finger was soon joined by a second one. Then Jihyo starting massaging Dahyun's clit with her thumb.

'Oh God, that feels so good," Dahyun said. "If you don't stop, I'm going to come soon."

"That's fine, babygirl," Jihyo said, looking Dahyun up and down. "Come for me whenever you're ready. She leaned down and nipped at Dahyun's nipples through her shirt, causing Dahyun to yipe and flinch, impaling in herself further on Jihyo's fingers. Jihyo started pistoning her fingers in and out of Dahyun's cunt while continuing to rub her clit with her thumb. Dahyun closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, obviously getting close. Jihyo watched Dahyun closely, and when she judged that Dahyun was about to come, she stuffed a third finger in her cunt and started pistoning her hand more quickly. Dahyun cried out, her juices spurting, spattering Tzuyu's duvet. Jihyo slowed her hand and gradually pulled her fingers out of Dahyun. She alternated between licking her fingers and kissing Dahyun.

"You taste so good, babygirl," she said, smiling down on Dahyun.

Dahyun basked in the praise from the alpha. Then she realized she could feel Jihyo's girlcock pressing against her thigh. "I must have done something right," she said. "I made your cock come out. Do you want to fuck me? Do you want me to suck you off? Is there anything you want me to do?"

Jihyo leaned down and kissed Dahyun again. "Not right now, babygirl. I've got a feeling I'm going to need all my energy later."

All of a sudden Dahyun remembered where they were. She scrambled out of the bed and pulled up her shorts. "Oh my God! Tzuyu's duvet! If I hurry, I can wash it and have it back on her bed before she finds out what I did."

"Dahyun," Jihyo said, a note of steel coming into her voice. "Leave the damn duvet. If Tzuyu has a problem with it, tell her I did it."

Dahyun's eyes got huge. "You want me to lie to an alpha?"

"You won't be lying," Jihyo said with a smile as she stood up. "I made you come, so technically I'm the one who made a mess of Tzuyu's duvet."

Dahyun shifted from foot to foot nervously. "You and Tzuyu are going to start fighting again, aren't you?" she asked. "Can't you just remind her of the rules and give her a free pass this time? I hate it when you two fight!"

Jihyo reached out and stroked Dahyun's hair. "Don't worry about what happens between me and Tzuyu - that's alpha business. But to answer your question, no, I can't give her a free pass this time, not even if I remind her of the rules and she apologizes for what she's been doing wrong. She'd see it as a sign of weakness on my part and that would lead to even more fighting, because she'd get the idea that she could challenge me for leadership of Twice." Jihyo smiled indulgently at Dahyun. "But really, it's nothing an omega needs to be worrying over. Thank you for letting me relieve some stress, and I'll let you get back to your reading now."

And after one last kiss, Jihyo turned and walked out of the room. Dahyun sat down on her bed and picked up her magazine, but whenever she tried to read, her eyes kept being drawn back to the stain on Tzuyu's duvet. She turned around to Tzuyu's bed was behind her, but that was even worse, because she couldn't resist turning her head to stare at the mess she and Jihyo had made. Finally, she realized she wasn't going to get any reading done here, so she grabbed her purse, stuck her magazine in it, and got ready to leave the apartment. As she put her shoes on, she called out to Jihyo "I'm about to go to the coffee shop. Do you want me to bring you anything when I come back?"

"If you could bring me an iced Americano, that would be great," Jihyo said.

"Okay," Dahyun said. "But I won't be back for an hour or so, I was going to sit there by the fireplace and read while I drink my coffee."

"That's fine," Jihyo said, grabbing the remote for the TV and then leaning back on the couch.

* * *

Tzuyu stormed into the living room and threw her duvet down on the couch next to Jihyo. "What the hell, Jihyo?" she yelled. "What makes you think you can disrespect me like this?"

Jihyo looked up from the yogurt she was eating, her face an impassive mask. "I'm just repaying disrespect with disrespect," she said calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Tzuyu asked, incredulous.

"You know I'm the only one Momo's supposed to call 'Mommy'." Jihyo said, taking another bite of yogurt.

"Is that what this is about?" Tzuyu yelled. "Really?"

Jihyo nodded.

Tzuyu rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you," she said. "You decided to take Kang Daniel, and even to bond to him, and that's fine, but for over a year, there were seven girls here who keenly felt your absence. I had to step up. Momo was so sad being without a Mommy. She thought it was something she'd done wrong. I basically had to build her back up from nothing - she was so sad and so scared. And so, what, since your bond with Kang Daniel didn't work out, now you think you can just come back and everything will be the same as it was before? Because in case you haven't noticed, we've all grown and changed in the past year, and things aren't going to be exactly what they were before, so you're just going to have to deal with that."

Jihyo put her yogurt cup and spoon down on the coffee table and stood up. Even though she had to look up to stare into Tzuyu's eyes, it was obvious that Jihyo was in no way intimidated by the younger alpha. "Is that a challenge?" Jihyo asked. "Because if it's a challenge, we can-"

Jihyo stopped talking suddenly when Mina scurried into the room. Mina had picked up the duvet and was about to head for the laundry room when she realized that both alphas were looking at her and she suddenly froze in her tracks. "Please don't fight," she said quietly. "I could hear you screaming in the bedroom and it was horrible. I'll wash the duvet, just please don't fight."

Tzuyu looked from Mino to Jihyo, then back at Mina again. She took the duvet from Mina's hands and said "No, I'll wash the duvet. You don't have to do that." As she turned to head to the laundry room, she fixed Jihyo with a stare that said "This isn't over" as clearly as any words could.

With Tzuyu out of the room, Mina suddenly realized she was alone with Jihyo, who was still angry. She cringed a little bit and said "I'm sorry for interfering in alpha business. I just didn't want to hear you fight. I. . ." She trailed off as she waited to see what Jihyo would say.

Jihyo took a deep breath and let it out slowly, struggling to master her temper. Mina had always been the most delicate of Twice's omegas, and for the past several months she'd been especially fragile. Jihyo took another deep breath and forced a smile onto her face. "It's okay, Mina. I don't think we were really going to fight, and we definitely didn't want to upset you." She stepped forward and gently placed a kiss on Mina's cheek. "Are you okay?"

Mina smiled at Jihyo, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I'm okay. I just - ever since you bonded with Kang Daniel, nothing was the same around here. And now that your bond has failed and you're back with us again, everything's changing again, and I just don't know where I fit in anymore."

Jihyo stepped forward and took Mina in her arms. Mina wrapped her arms around Jihyo and clung tightly, resting her head on Jihyo's shoulder. "You're our Mina," Jihyo said. "You'll always be special to us."

Jihyo sniffled and looked at Jihyo. "It's just-" she started to say. "I'm just-" She took a deep breath and tried again. "I'm sorry, I just don't know how Twice works anymore. You left us alone for a year and then you came back, and now you're telling me I'm special and I don't even know what that means now."

Jihyo reached up and stroked Mina's hair. "I wasn't really gone. I was still here."

Mina shook her head, and the tears that she'd been struggling to hold back started flowing down her cheeks. "You were here, Jihyo, but you weren't really here," she said. "Your heart wasn't here - it was with Kang Daniel."

"I just-" Jihyo was never really sure how to handle it when Mina cried. She wished someone else would come in and comfort Mina. "It was a bond, you know? I couldn't really help it. Someday you'll bond, and then you'll understand."

Mina glared at Jihyo. "Was it really a bond Jihyo? Or did you just get tired of us? And then you got tired of Kang Daniel so you came back to us? I don't even know who you are anymore." She wriggled out of Jihyo's arms and rushed into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"So that's what this is all about," Jihyo thought to herself. Because of the way bonds are portrayed in dramas, everyone had the idea that when you bonded for someone, everything was automatically fine and the two of your would be together forever. But in actuality, nearly half of all bonds broke within the first two years, and then the initial pull you felt toward that person became a gradually increasing, inexorable push. And so far as anyone knew, there was no way to repair a broken bond; all you could do was get away from the person and try to get on with your life, which is what Jihyo was trying to do.

Just then Jihyo heard the apartment door open. She turned and saw Dahyun and Nayeon come in. "Look who I found on the elevator!" Dahyun called out as she slipped off her shoes and brought Jihyo her coffee.

Jihyo looked at Nayeon. "You've been gone all day. I didn't even see you this morning."

Nayeon nodded. "I needed to get away from the apartment for a while," she said. "I could feel that things were building up to a confrontation between you and Tzuyu and I didn't want to be around for that." Nayeon looked around. "Things feel calmer - did the confrontation happen while I was gone? Is everything okay now?"

Nayeon was a beta, but at times she seemed almost alpha-like; she had empathic abilities almost as strong as an alpha's, and she tried to control events in a way most betas never dared. Jihyo had lost count of how many times Nayeon had sensed a fight brewing between members and managed to head things off before they got serious.

"The confrontation sort of happened," Jihyo said. She told Nayeon about the afternoon events: About Tzuyu and Momo, about what she and Dahyun had done, about the confrontation with Tzuyu, and about Mina's intervention. "So that's where things stand," Jihyo said. "If you had come in just 30 seconds earlier, you'd have seen Mina."

"Oh Jihyo," Nayeon said, reaching out and patting Jihyo on the shoulder. "Always using brute force in situations where finesse is called for. Don't worry about Mina - I'll have her calmed down by dinner. But do try to find a way to get along with Tzuyu. Things were so good right before you bonded, and everything's been so chaotic since then." And with a final squeeze of Jihyo's shoulder, Nayeon headed off to the bedroom that she and Mina shared with Jihyo and Sana.

Jihyo stared out the window as she took a sip of her coffee. Then she remembered that Dahyun was there and had seen the whole exchange with Nayeon. She turned to her. "I suppose you think I'm wrong too?" she snapped.

Dahyun hurriedly shook her head. "Like you said earlier, that's alpha business. I don't really understand why you let Nayeon get involved with it, though."

Jihyo reached out and cupped Dahyun's cheek. "Oh Dahyun, it's sweet that you want to get involved, but just let me handle it, okay?"

Dahyun nodded, but inside she was seething. Alpha business! As if she didn't care about Twice just as much as either of the alphas did! Still, there was nothing to be gained by making Jihyo mad again today, so she stuffed these feelings down inside and hoped that a time would come when she'd be able to deal with them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Momo's eyes were wide. "All of that - Jihyo and Tzuyu fighting - is because of me?"

Nayeon nodded. "This whole thing started because Jihyo heard you calling Tzuyu Mommy."

"But," Momo protested, "I only started doing that after Jihyo bonded with Kang Daniel! It wasn't my fault! I wasn't trying to upset Jihyo!"

"I know that," Nayeon said, "but Jihyo doesn't see it that way. Jihyo thinks that now that everything should automatically go back to the way it was, where she and Tzuyu share our attention according to whatever plan it was that they had come up with."

"But so much has changed in the past year," Momo said. "Doesn't Jihyo see that?"

Nayeon shook her head. "I don't think she does,' she said. "So much of her attention over the past year was tied up in her bond with Kang Daniel that she just doesn't see how the rest of us have changed during that time."

"But what can we do about it?" Momo asked. Unlike Nayeon, Momo didn't enjoy getting involved with alpha business. Like most omegas, she just wanted to have an alpha paying attention to her and being happy with what she did.

"We can't do anything," Nayeon said, looking around the room with a studied nonchalance. You, on the other hand, might be able to do something."

"So, what?" Momo said, gesturing in exasperation. "I have to sleep with Jihyo tonight just to keep peace in the apartment?"

"You've never complained before," Nayeon said.

"It's not the sleeping with Jihyo that I have a problem with," Momo said. "It's the feeling like I don't have any choice in the matter."

"Of course you have a choice," Nayeon said, reaching out and patting Momo's arm.

"Oh, yeah, right. I can choose between sleeping with Jihyo tonight or else having our alphas fighting because of me. Yeah, that's a hell of a choice, Nayeon," Momo said. She snatched up her purse and headed out of the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Nayeon asked. 

"To the pharmacy, for more condoms," Momo said. "After all, some of us can get pregnant when an alpha fucks us."

"You want me to come with you?" Nayeon asked.

Momo shook her head. "No, I can do this, and I really need some time to myself to decide what I'm going to do."

Nayeon stood silently, watching Momo go. She knew Momo didn't like getting involved in the alpha's conflicts, but this time Nayeon had to bring her into this. They had to do something to ensure peace in the apartment, and Jihyo had to be made to understand that things had changed over the past year.

* * *

"Wait - you and Jihyo did what?" Chaeyoung asked.

Dahyun told Chaeyoung the whole story again.

"And Tzuyu confronted Jihyo about it?" Chaeyoung's eyebrows went higher still.

Dahyun nodded. "And they were on the verge of fighting about it when Mina came and got in the middle of it."

"Mina?" Chaeyoung asked.

Dahyun nodded again. "She was going to wash the duvet, if that was what it took to keep the alphas from fighting. In the end Tzuyu took her duvet and went to wash it, Mina went back to her room, and Jihyo was in the living room. Nayeon came in and talked to Jihyo, then said she was going to go calm Mina down-"

"I just saw Nayeon heading into Momo and Jeongyeon's room," Chaeyoung interrupted. "Apparently she's making the rounds of all the omegas. She'll probably come in here next."

Dahyn shook her head. "I don't think she'll do that," she said.

Just then there was a knock at the bedroom door. Chaeyoung opened the door and Nayeon walked in.

"Chaeyoung," Nayeon said, "I don't want to throw you out of your own room, but could I have a few minutes alone with Dahyun?"

Chaeyoung glanced over at Dahyun, who was shaking her head.

"Dahyun told me what happened," Chaeyoung said. "If she wants me to leave, she'll tell me."

Nayeon rolled her eyes. "Fine. I just-" She reached behind herself and closed the door. "What were you thinking Dayhun?"

Dahyun shook her head and stood up a little straighter. "No, Nayeon. You don't get to come in here and tell me I did everything wrong. You weren't here. You didn't see what Jihyo was like! You know how scary she can be!"

Nayeon held up her hands as if to fend of Dahyun. "No, I wasn't saying you did everything wrong. I was just wondering if you could have applied a little of that famous omega charm to get Jihyo out of Tzuyu's bed and into yours."

Dahyun shook her head again. "That wasn't going to happen. Jihyo was determined that whatever happened, was going to happen in Tzuyu's bed."

Nayeon nodded. "Okay. I mean-"

Just then the door opened and Tzuyu came in, carrying her duvet, still warm from the dryer. "Nayeon!" Tzuyu said, her surprise evident in her voice. She knew Nayeon never came into the maknaes' room unless she had a reason for it. "You're not in here hassling Dahyun about what happened this afternoon, are you?"

Nayeon sputtered, struggling to come up with an answer.

Tzuyu turned her attention to Dahyun. "Dahyun, I want you to know that I don't blame you for what happened this afternoon. You just happened to be convenient when Jihyo went to get her little 'revenge' on me." Tzuyu spread her duvet out on her bed, then walked over to Dahyun and gave her a hug. "We're going to straighten this out," Tzuyu said. "Soon things will be just as good as they were before Jihyo bonded, maybe even better."

Dahyun turned her head and softly kissed Tzuyu on the cheek. "I'm sure it will be fine," she said softly. On the inside, however, she was screaming "Fuck JYP! With his stupid plastic pants and his stupid 'let's put two alphas in a group' idea!" A group with no alphas would get along fine. A group of only alphas would have some dominance struggles at first, but then they'd get along fine. A group with one alpha, which most of them were, was basically a harem situation. But a group with two alphas was unheard of because everyone knew it would be trouble. By nature, alphas aren't really into sharing. Jihyo and Tzuyu would work things out, and everything would be fine for three or four months, then one of them would do something that would set the other one off, and there would be a few months of fighting. The six months before Jihyo bonded with Kang Daniel were the longest period of peace they'd had in their time together. Dahyun hoped they could get back to a peaceful state like that again. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She tried blinking them back, but it was no good - the tears started streaming down her face. "I hate it when you and Jihyo fight!" she said, crying into Tzuyu's shoulder.

Tzuyu held Dahyun tighter and rubbed her back. "It'll be okay,' Tzuyu said. "We'll get everything straightened out. Things might be a little rocky until then though, and I'm sorry about that." She let Dahyun go, and Dahyun flopped down on her bed. Tzuyu reached down and squeezed her hand. "I'll be back later, and I'll be around if you need me." Tzuyu then turned and started walking out of the room. Noticing that Nayeon was still there, she said "Nayeon, why don't you come for a walk with me? We can sit out on the balcony until dinner."

Nayeon recognized that Tzuyu's request was actually a command and, according to her beta nature, she took Tzuyu's hand and walked out with her.

As soon as Tzuyu and Nayeon were out of the room, Chaeyoung shut the door and then went and sat down on the edge of Dahyun's bed. Dahyun and Chaeyoung had a special bond because of all the time they spent working together as the rap line. Dahyun's overemotional omega nature sometimes got on Chaeyoung's nerves, but all in all they were good friend. 

Dahyun sat up and Chaeyoung put her arm around her shoulders. "It'll be okay," Chaeyoung said. "The alphas fight from time to time, but they always work it out."

Dahyun nodded. "I know. It's just uncomfortable until they work it out."

* * *

Dinner that night was a little bit awkward. The betas and omegas had seen to it that Jihyo and Tzuyu were sitting at opposite ends of the table from each other, and Jeongyeon had cooked tonkatsu and fried rice for dinner.

"Oooh, tonkatsu!" Sana exclaimed. "What's the special occasion?"

"Oh, nothing," Jeongyeon said. "I just felt like cooking tonkatsu today."

Dahyun caught Tzuyu's eye, and Momo nudged Mina. Sana had been gone all day, arriving back just in time for dinner, and the unspoken consensus apparently was to keep the afternoon's events from her. Jeongyon, on the other hand, heard the whole thing from Momo while she was cooking dinner.

Given that the day's biggest events weren't on the table as as topic for conversation, the dinner table was fairly quiet and everyone finished eating quickly. As Dahyun and Chaeyoung started gathering the dishes for washing, they noticed that Momo had taken Jihyo's hand and taken her back to her bedroom.

Once Jihyo and Momo were in Momo's room, Momo closed the door, being certain that Jeongyeon would stay out until Momo gave her the okay to come back in.

"What's this all about?" Jihyo asked.

Momo came and stood in front of Jihyo and wrapper her arms around her. "I heard about what happened this afternoon, and how it was mostly my fault. I wanted to apologize, and to make it up to you."

Jihyo looked around the room, refusing to meet Momo''s eyes.

"I'm really sorry about what happened," Momo said. "Now that you're back with us, I can go back to calling only you 'Mommy'." She paused for a moment. "If still want to be my mommy, that is."

Jihyo finally met Momo's eyes. "Yes, of course I want that!" she said, her voice husky. "It was something special that was just ours. Even if I did have to share you with Tzuyu, I never had to share that."

"And now that I know how important it is to you, you never have to again," Momo said. "I promise." She led Jihyo over to her bed, had Jihyo sit down, and then knelt on the floor in front of her. She reached up and grabbed the waistband of Jihyo's skirt. "Mommy, may I?" she asked.

"Yes you may," Jihyo said with a smile, then lifted her butt to make it easier for Momo to pull off her skirt and underwear.

After putting the clothes to the side, Momo rested her hands on Jihyo's inner thighs and spread her legs apart. She saw that Jihyo was still keeping herself shaved down there, which pleased her - it was something she had suggested. She used her hands to open Jihyo's folds and then leaned in and kissed her clit. This kiss was followed by another one, and then by vigorous licking, interspersed with occasional kisses and ladylike nips. Jihyo moaned and leaned back. Momo kept licking. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a fleshy protuberance extending from Jihyo's mons - Jihyo's girlcock was coming out to play. Momo occasionally wondered what it would be like to be an alpha and have a girlcock, but most of the time she preferred being an omega. Once Jihyo's girlcock was as long as her finger, she started switching her attention back and forth between Jihyo's clit and her rapidly swelling girlcock. Once she felt that Jihyo's girlcock had reached full size and full hardness, she leaned back and ran her hands up and down it, paying particular attention to teasing the tip.

"Do you want to be inside me, Mommy?" Momo asked.

Jihyo was too excited to talk, so she just nodded vigorously.

Momo reached over to her bedside table and got a condom out of the pack that she'd purchased at the pharmacy that afternoon. She took the condom out of its foil packet and then unrolled it over the length of Jihyo's girlcock. She then climbed up and sat astride Jihyo, then reached down between her legs to position the head of Jihyo's girlcock at the entranece to her cunt. She started slowly rocking back and forth and soon she was taking half of Jihyo's length with each stroke. She couldn't help mentally comparing Jihyo's girlcock to Tzuyu's. Jihyo's was thicker, while Tzuyu's was longer - and Momo loved them both.

Jihyo wrapped her arms around Momo and rolled over, pinning Momo to the bed without ever taking her girlcock out of Momo's cunt. She started thrusting, slowly at first, but faster and harder as she became more excited. After a few minutes of thrusting she buried her full length in Momo and came, filling the tip of the condom.

"That felt so good, Mommy," Momo said, her eyes closed and her voice dreamy.

Jihyo reached down and held the condom on her girlcock as she slowly pulled out of Momo's cunt. She disposed of the condom in Momo's trash can, then fished the packet of wipes out of Momo's bedside table and started cleaning them both up.

"But-" Momo protested weakly, "I should be cleaning you, Mommy."

"Maybe next time, babygirl," Jihyo said. "This time I want to clean you, as a reward for taking my cock so well."

Momo leaned back into her pillow and enjoyed Jihyo's ministrations. 

"Are you going to come hang out with us, or do you need some time to recover?" Jihyo asked Momo.

"I think I need a little nap first," Momo said. Jihyo had expected this - the omegas were often wiped out after sex. It was why the alphas had to be careful not to fuck an omega too close to a promotion event. Betas, on the other hand, were energized by sex, and often benefitted from a session just before a performance.

Jihyo covered Momo with her duvet, then leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. "Sleep well, babygirl," she said. Momo smiled in her sleep and rolled onto her side. Jihyo couldn't help be touched by how cute she was.

Jihyo tried to put her underwear back on, but her girlcock hadn't fully retracted yet, so she tossed the underwear in Momo's hamper and just put on the skirt.

"See you in a little while, Mommy," Momo said, without fully waking up.

"See you after your nap, sweetie," Jihyo said as she quietly opened the door and left the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Mina woke up at a quarter to 5. She normally was the first one to wake up, but not usually this early. After several minutes of tossing and turning, she realized she wasn't going back to sleep, so she quietly got up, put on her robe and slippers, and went out into the common room. She found her tablet on the coffee table and called up her favorite restaurant review site. She saw a listing for a new French restaurant and called up its website. Mina rarely went to the restaurants she looked up online, but she loved looking them up and poring over their menus. She had just finished reading the appetizers and was about to start on the soups when she heard someone walking up behind her. She whipped her head around and saw Tzuyu coming out of her bedroom.  
"You're up early," Mina said.  
"Apparently not as early as you," Tzuyu said with a laugh.   
"I couldn't sleep, so I got up and was reading a menu," Mina said.  
Tzuyu laughed. "I should have known," she said. "I woke up, heard someone out here, figured it was probably you, then came out to talk to you."  
Mina put the tablet on the coffee table and clasped her hands in her lap. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked.  
Tzuyu came over and sat down on the couch, turning sideways so she was facing Mina. "I wanted to thank you for trying to stop the argument between me and Jihyo yesterday, and to apologize for upsetting you."  
"I just get so scared whenever you two start fighting," Mina said. "What if one of you gets hurt? What if one of us gets hurt trying to stop the fight? I was hoping to head things off before they got physical."  
"Well, thank you," Tzuyu said. "But there was no way I was going to let you wash my duvet when she was the one who messed it up."  
"Even if it means backing down?" Mina asked.  
Tzuyu nodded. "Even if it means backing down."  
"What's it like?" Mina asked. Seeing the blank look on Tzuyu's face, she elaborated: "What's it like, having that drive to dominate always on?"  
Tzuyu shrugged. "You might as well ask a fish what water is like. I've never known what it's like to be without it."  
"But I see you without it," Mina said. "Like when we're in meetings with JVP - you never try to dominate him."  
"That's because I recognize that I couldn't," Tzuyu said, "but believe me, my subconscious is always watching him for any sign of weakness."  
"I suppose it must be kind of nice," Mina said, "to always know where you stand."  
Tzuyu shook her head. "It's not like that. You always know where you stand right now, but you're also constantly aware of how things can change in an instant. Like, when Twice was first established, Jihyo was able to establish dominance in the group because she's older than me. But now, I don't know, it's possible that if it came to a dominance challenge, I might be able to beat her."  
"Is that what yesterday was about?" Mina asked.  
Tzuyu shook her head again. "Compared to a dominance challenge, yesterday's argument was pillow talk. That's why I've been so careful never to fully challenge Jihyo's dominance - because even if I beat her, the damage to the group would be too much to bear."  
Mina reached out and stroked Tzuyu's face. "You're always looking out for us," she said softly.  
"I am," Tzuyu said with a nod. "All the members of Twice - even Jihyo, despite what you may think - are precious to me."  
"And you want to take good care of things that are precious to you," Mina said, leaning in to kiss Tzuyu.  
"Always," Tzuyu said between kisses. She slipped her tongue into Mina's mouth, then sucked Mina's tongue into hers. When she pulled away to breathe, she smelled Jihyo's scent on Mina. She could feel the anger rising up in her, at the same time as her girlcock was protruding and hardening. The desire to dominate Mina, to claim her, was almost overwhelming.  
But only almost. She kissed Mina one more time, then sat back.  
Mina noticed the bulge in Tzuyu's crotch and with a giggle said "Uh, Tzuyu, your dominance is showing." She reached over and stroked Tzuyu's girlcock through her nightgown. "Do you want me to do something about it?"  
Not trusting herself to speak, Tzuyu could just nod.  
Mina slipped off the couch and settled in between Tzuyu's legs. She lifted the nightgown, exposing Tzuyu's girlcock. She wrapped one hand around the base and started stroking the other up and down her shaft. Tzuyu leaned her head back, wrapped up in the sensations Mina was creating. Mina saw a glistening drop of precum on the head of Tzuyu's girlcock. She leaned forward and licked it up, enjoying the sweet and salty taste. Then she took as much of Tzuyu's girlcock in her mouth as she could and started to suck while stroking the remainder with her hands. Soon Tzuyu's hips began bucking, her girlcock hitting Mina in the back of the throat, gagging her. Mina took her mouth of Tzuyu's girlcock to take a breath just as Tzuyu started cumming. Thick streams of cum shot out of Tzuyu's girlcock, coating Mina's neck and upper chest. Tzuyu leaned forward and kissed Mina.   
"That felt so good," Tzuyu said, "but you need to go get a shower before the rest of our members wake up."  
Mina looked down at her chest. "You did make kind of a mess, didn't you?" She made a show of dragging her finger through the cum, rubbing it into her chest, before standing up.  
"See you in a few minutes," she said, grabbing her robe and heading for the shower.  
Tzuyu lay back on the couch, feeling her girlcock soften and retract. She got up and went to clean up and get dressed. She didn't know that Sana had woken up in time to watch the whole thing.  
That day's promo consisted of recording individual interviews for a new Twice documentary. Consequently, everyone who wasn't being interviewed had plenty of time to goof off. While Sana was being interviewed, Jihyo and Jeongyeon were sitting at the back of the set talking.  
"So, I heard about yesterday afternoon," Jeongyeon said. "Was Tzuyu really about to challenge you?"  
"I don't think she would," Jihyo said. "And if she did, I don't think she'd win."  
"But, you know, even if you did win, there'd still be all kinds of chaos from a challenge," Jeongyeon said. "The omegas would be really upset."  
"Just the omegas?" Jihyo asked, twirling her finger in Jeongyeon's hair.  
"Well, the omegas and Sana," Jeongyeon said.   
"You wouldn't be upset?" Jihyo asked.  
"Well, I can't say I'd be happy about it," Jeongyeon said, "but I wouldn't get as upset as the omegas would."  
"And what about Sana?"   
Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. "Sana's almost as bad as an omega. A good drama can set her off."  
Just then Nayeon came up and joined them, sitting on the opposite side of Jihyo from Jeongyeon. "Hey, guys," she said. "What's going on?"  
"Just talking about the recent unpleasantness, and how it's a good thing Tzuyu didn't push for a challenge yesterday," Jihyo said.  
Nayeon nodded. "Yeah, regardless of who won, it would have been unpleasant."  
Jihyo glared at Nayeon. "Regardless of who won?" she asked. "Are you saying I wouldn't have won?"  
"Oh, I wasn't saying that," Nayeon said. "It's just that challenges are unpredictable. Anything can happen."  
"Somebody been watching too many dramas!" Jihyo said with a laugh.  
Just then the director called for Jeongyeon, so Jihyo and Nayeon were left alone.  
"Look, Jihyo," Nayeon said. "If it came to a challenge, you might win, but a lot of the girls are still upset over the time you spent bonded with Kang Daniel. They felt abandoned."  
Jjhyo groaned. "People are still going on about that? I've already said a million times, it was a BOND! There was nothing I could do about it."  
"I know, I know," Nayeon said, laying her hand on Jihyo's shoulder. "Logically we all know that's true, but the others aren't always logical, especially the omegas."  
"So, what, you're saying I have to tolerate disrespect from Tzuyu because otherwise I'll upset the omegas?" Jihyo asked.  
Nayeon raised her hands to placate Jihyo. "No, I know this is alpha businesss and the rest of us should keep out," she said. "All I'm saying, and I know this isn't the alpha way, is maybe next time try talking to Tzuyu before you do something that might provoke her into challenging you."  
Jihyo looked around to be sure they weren't being overhead. "You don't think she'd challenge me on her own, without provocation?"  
Nayeon shook her head. "If she was going to do that, the time to do it would be right after you bonded with Kang Daniel, not a year later when that bond has broken and you've turned your attention back to us."  
"Or maybe," Jihyo said, "she didn't have a reason to challenge me then because as long as I was bonded, she got all the benefits of being lead alpha without having to challenge me for them."  
Nayeon put her hand to her head. "You're giving me a headache just thinking about it," she said. "It's things like this that make me glad I'm not an alpha."  
Jihyo put her arm around Nayeon and pulled her into a side hug. "It's a shame you're a beta," she said, "because you would have made a great alpha."  
"I'm going to pretend that's a compliment," Nayeon thought to herself, "but I'd rather be a beta than be an alpha and be ruled by the drive to dominate."  
Just then a production assistant yelled "Okay everybody, lunch time! One hour break!"  
"Oh great," Jihyo said sardonically, "we get to stop doing nothing for long enough to eat lunch, then we can go back to doing nothing."  
When the day's promos ended, it was time for the long bus ride back to the apartment. Dahyun claimed her usual seat in the back driver's side corner, and Mina flopped down next to her.  
"Uggh," Mina said, "it's so exhausting?"  
"What are you talking about?" Dahyun asked in surprise. "We spent most of the day just sitting around doing nothing."  
"Oh, no no no, not the promo," Mina said, leaning in so that her mouth was close to Dahyun's ear. "Managing the alphas."  
Dahyun laughed. "I know, right? You should have seen the look on Jihyo's face when she burst into my room yesterday."  
"Oh yes," Mina said with a nod, "I know that look!"  
"I heard you and Tzuyu were up early this morning," Dahyun said slyly.  
Mina just looked at her in surprise.  
"Oh," Dahyun said, "apparently Sana woke up in time to see the whole thing. Or at least to see the climax."  
Both omegas laughed at this.  
"Sana always does like to watch," Mina said. "It's a miracle she ever gets any sleep, because she's always pretending to be asleep so she can watch whatever else is going on in the bedroom."  
"Well, that makes me particularly glad I'm in the maknae room - I don't know how I'd deal with having someone watching me all the time."  
"Oh, she's so quiet, you forget she's there,' Mina said.  
"Anyway," Dahyun said, "about the alphas: Do you think we're going to have a challenge?"  
Mina shrugged. "I can't say for sure. I don't think Tzuyu really wants one, or we'd have had one already. But it seems like Jihyo is going to keep on doing whatever she has to do to provoke Tzuyu into a challenge."  
Dahyun groaned. "It's so tiresome. Why can't they just recognize that there's more than enough to go around?"  
"Because they're alphas," Mina said, shaking her head. "They're wired differently from us."  
"If only there was some way to rewire them," Dahyun said.  
Mina's eyes got wide. "I think there is! All we have to do is keep them so satisfied that they don't have any energy left to fight with each other!"  
"You are obviously overestimating our capacities," Dahyun said with a laugh.  
"It wouldn't be just the two of us," Mina protested. "Momo would help too, and I bet the betas would too."  
"Well, most of the betas," Dahyun agreed. "We can't let Nayeon find out or she'll go straight to the alphas with it."  
"Yeah," Mina agreed. "What's Nayeon's deal anyway?"  
Dahyun looked around to see that there was no chance of Nayeon overhearing them. "Nayeon's the most alpha-like of the betas, so she always wants to get involved in the alpha business."  
"You never can tell about Nayeon," Mina said. "One day she's stirring up the alphas for her own amusement, the next day she's trying to make peace between them. I just don't know what goes on in her head sometimes."  
Dahyun put her arm around Mina and pulled her in close. They rode the rest of the way in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very much flying by the seat of my pants here. If there's something in particular you'd like to see, drop me a comment. No guarantees, but at least I'll be thinking about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Tzuyu and Chaeyoung were talking over breakfast.

"So, um," Chaeyoung said, "I wanted to thank you for the way you comforted Dahyun the other day. It wasn't fair for Jihyo to use her as a pawn like that, and it was really decent of you to comfort her."

Tzuyu blushed. "I should think you'd know that I'd never want to put Dahyun in the middle of an alpha conflict."

"I know that's usually the case," Chaeyoung said, "but I also know that sometimes things don't go the way you planned. You and Jihyo have had some pretty chaotic fights in the past."

Tzuyu took a sip of her orange juice and then nodded. "Yeah, I can see where it would look that way to you. From inside the battle, things always seem to make sense."

Chaeyoung laughed. "That's just more proof I'm not an alpha," she said. "No matter how badly I was fighting with one of our members, I'd never call it a battle."

Now it was Tzuyu's turn to laugh. "Don't take this the wrong way, Chaeyoung, but you couldn't make it as an alpha. You don't have the killer instinct."

"It's true," Chaeyoung said, and drained the last of her juice. Then she got up to put her dishes in the dishwasher.

"Oooh, Chaeyoung," Tzuyu called out. "Your butt looks good in those shorts."

Chaeyoung closed the dishwasher, stood up, and walked across the room to stand next to Tzuyu. Leaning down, she whispered in Tzuyu's ear "And if you behave yourself today, you'll get a chance to see how good my butt looks out of these shorts."

Tzuyu smiled up at Chaeyoung. "Are you trying to control an alpha?"

Chaeyoung shook her head. "Just giving you some incentive to behave."

Tzuyu leaned up and gave Chaeyoung a kiss. "I'll see what I can do."

Chaeyoung kissed Tzuyu back, gently nipping her bottom lip. "I'll be sure it's worth your while," she said as she left the room, making sure to put a little more swing in her hips.

Tzuyu smiled. Chaeyoung's little power play was amusing, though well-intentioned. She had every intention of taking Chaeyoung up on that offer but, of course, so much depended on how Jihyo acted today.

Just then Dahyun came into the kitchen. "Good morning, Tzuyu," she chirped as she got the chocolate milk out of the refrigerator. "Eating breakfast by yourself today?" She poured a glass of chocolate milk and sat down opposite Tzuyu. 

"Chaeyoung was in here until a couple of minutes ago," Tzuyu said. "You must have passed her on your way in."

"Oh, I did see her," Dahyun said carelessly, "but I didn't connect her to you."

"Didn't she look cute in those shorts?" Tzuyu asked.

"She did," Dahyun said. "Of course, I'm wearing shorts too and you didn't say anything about them. Do I need to change shorts?"

Tzuyu looked at Dahyun's legs under the table. "No, your legs look great in those shorts." Tzuyu reached across under the table to stroke Dahyun's thigh.

"If you think my legs look good in these shorts, you should see them out of them," Dahyun said with a saucy wink. She finished her chocolate milk, put the glass in the sink, and headed back to the bedroom to get dressed for the day's promotions. On the way out, she made a point of reaching our and letting her fingers trail down Tzuyu's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Tzuyu wondered to herself. "Both of my roommates determined to drive me wild this morning?" She reached down and stroked her girlcock, which was hard as iron and sticking out the waistband of her pajama pants.

Just then Jeongyeon walked in and saw Tzuyu with her hand on her girlcock. "Tzuyu!" she snapped. "Don't we have a rule against wanking off in the kitchen?"

"I don't think we do," Tzuyo said. She was so flustered by the beta confronting her that it never occured to her to deny that she'd been wanking off.

"Well, we shouldn't have to," Jeongyeon said. "It's basic food safety! Now, if you'll follow me to my room, we can take care of that before today's promos." Jeongyeon turned and walked off, not looking to see if Tzuyu followed her. She stopped to get a towel from the linen cart, then went into her room.

"The betas and omegas are up to something," Tzuyu said, "but I might as well enjoy it while it lasts." She got up and followed Jeongyeon into her room.

"Momo's out jogging," Jeongyeon said, "so we should have some privacy to take care of this." She leaned over from where she was sitting on her bed and closed the bedroom door.

Tzuyu stood next to Jeongyeon's bed, perfectly willing to let her senior control what they were doing. Jeongyeon reached out and pulled down Tzuyu's pants, freeing her girlcock, which swung out and nearly smacked Jeongyeon in the face. Jeongyeon reached out, grabbed Tzuyu's girlcock and pressed it against her cheek.

"Sometimes, I like to fantasize that I'm an alpha and have a girlcock," Jeongyeon said as she slowly ran her hand up and down the length of Tzuyu's girlcock.

"What would you do with a girlcock if you had one?" Tzuyu asked, enjoying the relaxed feel of the gentle handjob that Jeongyeon was giving her.

"I'd fuck Momo," Jeongyeon said. She pulled Tzuyu's girlcock away from her face so she could stroke it with both hands.

"Oh yeah?" Tzuyu asked. She was trying to relax as much as she could, so that this experience would last as long as possible.

"Oh yeah," Jeongyeon said, looking naughtily up at Tzuyu. I'd bend her over and fuck her from behind." She kept stroking Tzuyu's girlcock, picking up the pace slightly. "I'd grab her hips and bang her from behind until she was taking my full length on each stroke." Jeongyeon modified her stroking so that it matched the story she was telling Tzuyu. "Then when I was about to come, I'd pull back to that only the head of my cock was inside her and I'd pump her full of my cum." She grasped the head of Tzuyu's girlcock then, when she felt it start to twitch, she quickly brought the towel up to catch all of Tzuyu's cum. Tossing the towel on the floor, she kissed the head of Tzuyu's rapidly deflating cock, then reached down and pulled Tzuyu's pants up. She stood up and kissed Tzuyu softly. "We'd better get dressed for promos," she said, steering Tzuyu toward the doorway.

And that was how Tzuyu found herself outside Jeongyeon and Momo's room, reflecting that she'd never before been dismissed by a beta like that, but then she remembered the feel of Jeongyeon's talented hands and she didn't mind.

* * *

Sana was lying in her bed, the duvet pulled up almost over her head, quietly watching Jihyo fucking Mina on the other side of the room. She was surprised they couldn't hear how wet her cunt was as she fingered herself watching them, but as caught up as they were in what they were doing, she probably could have sat up, spread her legs, and fucked herself with one of Nayeon's sex toys without disturbing them. Just then she was startled to feel someone climbing into her bed behind her. Nayeon must have woken up. 

"Enjoying watching Jihyo fuck Mina?" Nayeon asked quietly, reaching down to replace Sana's fingers with her own.

Sana could only nod - she didn't trust her voice.

"Ooh, look how hard Jihyo's fucking her. Mina's going to be sore all day," Nayeon said into Sana's ear. She fingered Sana more forcefully, the squelching sounds of Sana's wetness rising in volume to rival the squeaking of Mina's bed.

"But why just finger yourself while watching Jihyo and Mina, when you can have something better?" Nayeon asked. She rolled Sana onto her back and climbed on top of her.

Sana could feel that Nayeon wasn't wearing any pajamas. When she insinuated herself between Sana's legs, Sana could also feel that Nayeon was wearing one of her strap-ons. Nayeon reached down and positioned the head of her strap-op at Sana's entrance, then gradually between working it in and out, going a little deeper on each stroke, until Naeyon's pelvis was pressing against hers and the whole length of the strap-on was inside her cunt.

"Does that feel familiar?" Nayeon asked. "I had it made from a cast of Jihyo's girlcock. It's not quite as good as the real thing, but when the real thing is buried to the hilt in Mina, it's a good substitute."

Nayeon began fucking Sana with long, smooth strokes. Within just a few strokes, she had managed to synchronize herself with Jihyo. As she fucked Sana, Nayeon reached down and played with her clit. The added stimulation was almost too much for Sana, and when Mina cried out in orgasm, it pushed her over the edge.

"F-f-fuck!" Sana cried out. "So fucking good!" Nayeon plunged her strap-on all the way into Sana's cunt and held onto her as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

When Sana opened her eyes, it was to see Jihyo standing next to her bed, Jihyo's girlcock hanging in her face.

"Do we have a couple of kinky voyeurs over here?" Jihyo asked.

Nayeon smiled up at Jihyo. "Just a couple of girls who wished they were Mina," she said. She reached up, grabbed Jihyo's girlcock, and guided it into Sana's mouth. Without even thinking, Sana started sucking on it, when Nayeon kissed her way up and down the shaft. Even though she'd just fucked Mina, Sana and Nayeon could feel Jihyo's girlcock stiffen. Nayeon grabbed Jihyo by the hip, pulled her forward and then pushed her back. After a couple of repetitions of this, Jihyo got the idea and started fucking Sana's face with gradually lengthening strokes. Sana's eyes got huge, but Jihyo never pushed deen enough to gag her. Nayeon sat up astride Sana, watched Jihyo fuck Sana's mouth for a little bit, then reached behind her back and started stroking Sana's clit. Sana started moaning, and Nayeon could tell that the extra stimulation was getting to Jihyo - her long strokes started getting jerky as she got closer to orgasm. As Sana reached her second orgasm, she cried out without removing Jihyo's girlcock from her mouth. This was as much as Jihyo could take and she started cumming into Sana's mouth. Nayeon wrapped her hand around Sana's throat so she could feel Jihyo's cum going down her throat. 

Jihyo looked over at Nayeon as she finished cumming. "Im Nayeon, you're a naughty girl," she said.

Nayeon smiled at her and replied "And you wouldn't have me any other way."

Jihyo reached down under the strap-on to find Nayeon's clit and stroke it. "And this morning I've been inside every girl in this room except you. If we didn't have to shower and get ready for today's promos, I'd change that right now."

Jihyo leaned down and kissed Nayeon. She grabbed Nayeon's hair and kissed her deeply, her tongue claiming Nayeon almost as thoroughly as her cock could. When she released Nayeon and stood up, Naeyon's cheeks were bright red and her lips were puffy. 

"What about me?" Sana asked.

Jihyo leaned down until her face was just above Sana's. "You're a very naughty girl," she said. She leaned the rest of the way down and kissed Sana, enjoying how the taste of her cum mixed with the taste of Sana's mouth. 

"So tell me, Sana," Jihyo said as she released Sana's mouth and stood back up, "how often do you watch your members having sex?"

Sana blushed. "As often as I can," she admitted.

Jihyo laughed. "At least you're honest about it," she said. "Now come on, get up and get ready for today's promos. We all need showers."

"What about Mina?" Nayeon asked.

"She can be the last one to shower," Jihyo said, "so she can finish her nap."

In her sleep, Mina smiled and rolled over. 


	5. Chapter 5

As Mina felt the van coming to a stop, she closed her journal and put it in her purse. She looked up and saw that they were in the underground parking garage at MNet Media. "Who else is going to be on the show with us today?" she asked.

'Weki Meki," Jihyo responded.

Of course, everyone knew what it meant to be on a show with another group: They'd have to interact with the other group backstage, and that meant they had to take precautions. Specifically, they had to keep the other group's alpha, if they had one, away from Mina, Momo, and Dahyun, and keep Tzuyu and Jihyo away from the other group's omegas, so that no one inadertently bonded. Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon had been at each other's throats for several months about who had dropped the ball in allowing Jihyo to get close enough to Kang Daniel to bond with him, and it took Tzuyu stepping in to make peace between them. After that, the members of Twice had been extra-careful with precautions, and their managers felt sure they could allow Twice to interact with other groups unsupervised.

"So who's the alpha in Weki Meki?" Momo asked.

'Lucy," Jeongyeon told her. "Weki Meki was one of those groups that came out after Red Velvet where they chose an alpha for the maknae."

"And who are the omegas?" Tzuyu asked. 

"Jeongyeon looked up from her phone, where she had pulled up Weki Meki's profile. "Everyone else," she said. "The entire rest of the group is nothing but omegas. Just looking at them, I'd be especially wary of Sei - she looks the most omega out of any of them."

"Of course, you can't always tell by looks - just going by looks, you might guess that Chaeyoung is an omega," Nayeon said. "Since we've got so many omegas to deal with here, I think we need to have the alphas buddy up with betas, so that there's absolutely no chance of having an alpha alone with one of the Weki Meki omegas."

"I think that sounds like a good idea," Chaeyoung said.

The alphas grumbled about it, but in the end agreed to go along with Nayeon's idea. Jihyo paired up with Nayeon and Tzuyu paired up with Jeongyeon.

"I hope didn't think you were going to be able to suggest pairing up and then not get paired," Jihyo said to Nayeon.

Nayeon laughed. "I suggested pairing knowing I was almost certain to get paired."

"And that means Chaeyoung and Sana are responsible for helping the omegas stay away from Lucy."

By this time, the van had stopped and they were ushered through a series of hallways to the backstage area of the studio where they would be filming.

"Because the two groups have so many members, we're not going to have both groups onstage at the same time," the director was saying, "but you'll have to share the backstage area as best you can - we don't usually have so many guests at a time.

Weki Meki weren't there yet, so Twice got their choice of dressing areas. They were just getting settled in when Weki Meki showed up. Suyeon, the group's leader, expressed how happy the members of Weki Meki were to meet Twice, and Twice reciprocated. The two groups hung out backstage and chatted, waiting for the filming to start. After a while, Jeongyeon looked around and noticed that Jeongyeon was missing. A quick head count revealed that one of the members of Weki Meki was missing as well. 

"Suyeon," Jeongyeon called out, quietly getting the Weki Meki leader's attention. "One of your members is missing. Can you see who it is?"

Suyeon looked around the room. "It's Sei," she said quietly. "Why? Is there a problem?"

"One of our alphas is missing," Jeongyeon said. "This could potentially be a big problem."

"I'll check down this hall," Suyeon said, pointing the way, "and you check down that one. We'll meet back here in five minute. Sound good?"

Jeongyeon nodded. It was hopeless to think of trying to stop Tzuyu and Sei from bonding - if a bond was going to occur, they'd been away for long enough for that to happen. Jeongyeon's main concern was to try to get Tzuyu back before Jihyo noticed she'd gone missing. She started down the hallway, listening for voices and looking for doors that were ajar. Finally, she found a door labelled "Videotape storage, A-E" that was ajar and that had voices coming from behind it. Putting on her most innocent face, so that if the voices belonged to studio employees she could pretend she'd gotten lost on the way to the commissary, Jeongyeon opened the door a little wider and slipped in.

Once inside the room, even though she couldn't see who was there yet, so could hear them well enough to know that these weren't studio employees. There was far too much moaning and heavy breathing for that. Jeongyeon made her way deeper into the room, looking in between the banks of shelves to try to spot their missing members. Finally, behind the last set of shelves she spotted Sei leaning over a table, her skirt flipped up and her safety pants down around her knees, with Tzuyu behind her, holding onto Sei's hips and gently thrusting into her.

"You don't have to be so gentle," Sei said between thrusts. "I'm not going to break."

Jeongyeon decided she'd heard enough. She stepped out from behind the shelf and loudly cleared her throat. Sei looked up, saw the fierce expression on Jeongyeon's face, and squeaked in alarm. Only Tzuyu's hands holding onto her hips kept her from pulling up her safety pants and scurrying away.

"I thought we were supposed to be staying away from strange omegas today," Jeongyeon said.

"I tried," Tzuyu said. "I really did. But just look at her - she's so cute." She started slowly thrusting again, causing Sei to close her eyes and moan.

"And what if you'd bonded with her?" Jeongyeon asked.

"But I didn't bond wirth her," Tzuyu said. "That's the main thing. Right?"

"But that's not the only thing," Jeongyeon said. "If the other members found out you broke precautions, they'd be furious with you. Plus they'd be furious with me for letting it happen. As it is, Suyeon's not too happy with Sei for breaking precautions."

Tzuyu stepped back, her girlcock slowly deflating and retracting. "I know you're right. I just couldn't help myself."

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. "You just better hope we're able to get back without Jjhyo figuring out what you did."

Sei pulled up her safety pants and rearranged her skirt. "You two obviously have some in-group business to work out, so I'll just be going," she said. She was about to head for the door when Tzuyu grabbed her wrist, spun her around, and kissed her.

"Maybe we can finish this some other time," Tzuyu said quietly.

"I'd like that," Sei said, lowering her eyes demurely. She freed herself from Tzuyu's grasp and headed for the door, only pausing on the way to sketch a quick bow to Jeongyeon.

"If only I'd paired up with Sana," Tzuyu said, as she attempted to set her clothes right.

"That's the reason we never pair one of you up with Sana," Jeongyeon said. "We know that if you got into a situation, Sana would be too busy watching to get you out of it. Speaking of which, how did you even manage to get into that situation?"

"I got bored," Tzuyu said. "You were looking at something on your phone. Lucy was talking to Jihyo. The omegas were all clustered up in a group talking. What could I do? There were so many omegas there, I was like a starving woman at an all-you-can-eat buffet. So when Sei got my attention, I was ready to go as soon as I was sure you wouldn't notice me missing for a few minutes."

"Okay, that was my fault," Jeongyeon said. "I shouldn't have let you get bored. Now we just have to make our way back to the dressing room and hope that Sei's been discreet."

"I think she will be," Tzuyu said. "I just-"

"What?" Jeongyeon asked, as she reached out and took Tzuyu's hand. 

"I almost wish I had bonded with her," Tzuyu said quietly. "She's someone I could bond with. She approached me. She eats well. She loves puppies. It's like someone read my ideal type and made her to order."

"Now you're just being silly," Jeongyeon said. 

"You don't know," Tzuyu said. "You can't know. Maybe if you'd left me alone with her longer, we would have bonded."

"Then it's a good thing I found you went I did," Jeongyeon said. "We're still trying to get over the chaos from Jihyo being bonded. We don't need you to go out and get bonded while the group is still in turmoil."

"Yeah, you're right," Tzuyu said. "But still-"

"But still nothing," Jeongyeon said, leading Tzuyu out of the video storage unit. About halfway out, she stopped, turned back to Tzuyu, and kissed her gently. "I hope you find someone to bond with. I really do. Just, not right now, okay?"

Tzuyu nodded. Jeongyeon started walking again, leading Tzuyu out the door. When they were almost out, Tzuyu stopped. Jeongyeon turned back to look at her, an eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"I just wanted to say thanks, and I'm sorry." When Jeongyeon didn't say anything, she went on. "It can't be easy for the rest of you, trying to keep the peace between Jihyo and me. And I know - believe me I know - that she and I don't exactly make it easy for you. So, thanks."

Jeongyeon smiled at her. "No problem."

Jeongyeon was reaching for the doorknow when the door flew open, almost hitting her in the face. Standing in the doorway was Jihyo, wearing what Jeongyeon called her "concerned leader face."

"There you are!" Jihyo snapped. "I've been looking all over for you! What are you doing back here?"

Tzuyu opened her mouth to respond, but before she could say anything, Jeongyeon cut in. "Tzuyu was getting bored," she said, "and with so many omegas around, I thought it was a good idea to get her away for a few minutes, to keep her out of trouble."

Jihyo nodded. "Well, I can't argue with that, but maybe next time take her to the commissary or something, rather than hiding in a storage closet with her."

"There could have been omegas in the commissary," Jeongyeon said, "so I thought this would be safer."

"Maybe so," Jihyo said, unwilling to completely admit that Jeongyeon was right. "Now let's get back to the dressing room."

They got back to the dressing room to find things more or less as they left them. The omegas were still all clustered up, talking about whatever omegas talk about when alphas aren't around. Lucy was chatting with Nayeon and Sana, who were making sure to stand between her and the omegas. Jihyo and Tzuyu stood on either side of Lucy and joined in that conversation. Jeongyeon went around to stand by Sana. She couldn't help smiling at how annoyed Jihyo was at being the shortest alpha and how hard she was trying not to let on that she was annoyed. Jeongyeon couldn't resist taking the opportunity to needle Jihyo about this. She steered the conversation around to omegas, and how some of the girls in Weki Meki didnt look like typical omegas.

Lucy laughed. "Yeah, I don't know where FanMu found these giant omegas. Doyeon is taller than me, and even Sei is about as tall as you, Jihyo. And Suyeon and Lua are both a little taller than Seai."

"Just goes to show you can't always judge by height," Jihyo said, though Jeongyeon could see Jihyo stretching up to try to look taller.

"Have they said how much longer they're going to keep us waiting?" Jeongyeon asked. 

"It shouldn't be too much longer," Lucy said, checking the time on her phone. "Maybe about five minutes or so."

"I think we've done pretty good," Jihyo said, "having this many omegas together with strange alphas for this long and not having any problems. I would have expected someone to try to sneak off."

Tzuyu suddenly felt the need to go check her eye makeup. 


	6. Chapter 6

Momo was out for a morning run. It was a beautiful day and she was enjoying running. After a while, though, she noticed something odd: People kept looking at her. Like really, intently looking. Staring. She felt really cute this day, but this was strange. No one had followed her, but she had the feeling that someone might. Then, she had to stop at a traffic light and she smelled herself: "Oh no!" she thought, "I'm going into heat!"

She took a shortcut through the park and made it back to the JVP apartment building without incident. Once inside, she got in the elevator and repeatedly pressed the "Door Close" button - the last thing she wanted was to be shut in a confined space with someone while she was in heat. Finally the doors closed and the elevator started moving. By the time the elevator reached the floor where Twice had their apartment, Momo was about to go mad. As soon as the doors started opening, she dashed out, scattering a cloud of trainees who were on a tour of the building, and rushed down the hall to her door. She fished her key out of the pocket in her running belt, but she was so worked up it took her several tries to get it into the lock. She knew if she could just come, she'd calm down, but she wasn't about to jill off in the hallway, and anyway that wouldn't really help that much. Finally, she managed to get the key into the lock, let herself into the apartment, and slammed the door behind her.

Dahyun looked over from her seat on the couch. "Hey Momo! What's-"

Momo was listening to Dahyun. She was leaning against the door and had slipped a hand inside her running shorts. Dahyun watched as Momo quickly brought herself to an orgasm, after which she was calmer. "It's that time of year again," Momo said. "I need one of the alphas."

Dahyun instantly knew what was happening. Three or four times a year, omegas go into heat. Their sex drive becomes uncontrollable, and they give off a certain scent that lets alphas know they're in heat. There were medicines that claimed they could could keep an omega from going into heat, but none of them had been proven safe or effective, so none of the omegas in Twice took them, preferring instead to make it through each heat on a combination of sex and willpower. 

"They're not here. . ." Dahyun said quietly.

Momo looked at her, her face a grimace of lust, her hand still moving rapidly inside her shorts. "What do you mean they're not here? I need them!" Masturbating would take the edge off her desire, but the only thing that really brought relief was the pheremones that an alpha gave off when they came. That would let an omega keep their head for a day or more.

Dahyun nodded, recognizing the distress that Momo was in. "I'll call them," she said. "They should be here soon."

"They better be!" Momo said. "I'm about to go nuts over here! I'll be in my room!"

As Momo went to her room, Dahyun pulled out her phone and tried calling Jihyo and Tzuyu. Neither one was answering their phone, so she left messages for them to get back to the apartment ASAP.

Just then Jeongyeon came into the apartment, carrying three bags of groceries. She stopped just inside the door, sniffed, and looked at Dahyun. "Are you burning a candle?" she asked.

"Not unless they make candles that smell like Momo," Dahyun said.

Jeongyeon continued the conversation as she carried the groceries into the kitchen. "You mean Momo's in heat?"

Dahyun followed Jeongyeon into the kitchen. "Yep. And of course it happens when both of the alphas are away from the apartment and not answering their phone."

"How bad is it this time?" Jeongyeon asked as she put the groceries.

"Really bad," Dahyun said. "She barely managed to get through the door, and then she had to jill off before she was coherent enough to talk. It was as bad as when I'm in heat."

"Oh, that is bad," Jeongyeon said. From past experience, they all knew that Dahyun typically had the strongest heats, Mina had the weakest, and Momo was somewhere in between. Usually. This time apparently Momo had decided to do her best impression of Dahyun in heat.

"I just hope this time is a short heat," Dahyun said. "We've got a lot of promos coming up, and I know how miserable it is to try to promo when you're in heat."

"Where are the alphas?" Jeongyeon asked.

Dahyun shrugged. "Who knows? We had a free day and everyone scattered to the four winds. I've left voice mails for both of them telling them to get back her as soon as they can. I don't know what else to do!"

Jeongyeon, recognizing that Dahyun was about to be overwhelmed by her emotions, put down the groceries she was holding and grabbed Dahyun by the arms. Shaking her gently, she talked right into her face: "Dahyun, stay calm! You've done everything you can do. If won't do Momo any good for you to freak out."

Dahyun nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. "I know. It's just. . . I know. . ."

"I know," Jeongyeon said with a nod. "You know what she's going through. But don't worry - Momo's safe at home, one of the alphas will be here soon, and everything is going to be okay."

Dahyun nodded. "You're right. I just need to-" She took a deep, shuddering breath and let it out slowly. "to stay calm. I can do it."

"I know you can," Jeongyeon said. "Why don't you try texting the alphas, in case they aren't checking their voicemail."

Dahyun pulled out her phone and started texting as Jeongyeon went back to putting away the groceries.

"Okay," Dahyun said, "the alphas have been texted."

"Then there's nothing else we can do," Jeongyeon said, taking Dahyun's hand and leading her back to the couch.

Just then Momo stuck her head out of the bedroom. "Have you heard from the alphas? Oh, hi Jeongyeon. Dahyun told you what's going on?"

Jeongyeon nodded. "She told me. We haven't heard from the alphas yet, but hopefully we will soon. Do you need anything?" 

Momo shook her head. "I'm a little calmer now. If the alphas take too long getting back I'll have to go back to my room for a bit, but for now I could use a little distraction. Do you know of any good dramas we could watch?" Momo didn't usually watch dramas, but when she was in heat, she found that watching the right drama could keep her mind off sex for a few minutes. (The wrong drama, on the other hand. . . )

* * *

Momo, Dahyun, and Jeongyeon had almost finished an episode of Sky Castle when Jihyo came in.

"Hey everybody! What's up?" Johyo asked as she took off her sneaker.

"Jihyo!" Momo exclaimed. "I am SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" She jumped up from the couch, ran across the room, and caught Jihyo up in a hug.

"Uhh. . . thanks?" Jihyo said, looking confusedly at Dahyun and Jeongyeon.

"Momo needs you to take her to bed," Dahyun said.

A look of understanding dawned on Jihyo's face.She put her arm around Momo and guided her into her bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

"Why didn't you answer your phone? Or your texts?" Momo asked. "I needed you, Jihyo. Needed you!" Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, ummm, I turned my phone off when I was getting my hair cut this morning. I guess I forgot to turn it back on." Jihyo said. She wrapped her arms around Momo, trying to calm her down a little.

"But now you're here," Momo said, "and you can give me what I need!"

"Yes, baby, now I'm here," Jihyo agreed. "Do you have condoms? We don't want to get you pregnant."

"Oh, yes," Momo said, disengaging herself from Jihyo's arms and rushing to her bedside table. She pulled a box of condoms out of the drawer and handed them to Jihyo.

Momo got undressed and laid down in her bed, holding her arms out to Jihyo.

"Okay, just a second," Jihyo said. She looked down and saw that her girlcock was starting to lift up the front of her dress, so she shimmed out of her dress and put on the condom. She crawled into bed with Momo and started kissing her. But being in heat had Momo too impatient for foreplay. She flipped Jihyo over onto her back and climbed on top of her. Jihyo was surprised and amused by the spectacle of an omega trying to overpower her, so she laid back and waited to see what Momo was going to do. Momo reached down between her legs, positioned the head of Jihyo's girlcock at the entrance to her cunt, and started rocking back and forth on it. By the time Jihyo's girlcock was fully hard, Momo was taking long strokes up and down the whole length of it.

Jihyo decided to torment the omega a little. She grabbed Momo's hip and when Momo was far enough up that only the head of Jihyo's girlcock was inside her, held her in place. Momo tried in vain to force Jihyo to let her go, but Jihyo was strong enough to hold her motionless. After a moment, tears of frustration welled up in Momo's eyes.

"Please, Jihyo!" she begged. "I need it!"

Jihyo laughed. "Okay babygirl, you can have it." She pulled Momo down onto her girlcock, then lifted her up again and pulled back her down. By this time Momo had realized that she could move again and took over.

"Oh, that feels so good," Momo moaned. She looked down at Jihyo and said "I'm sorry you never go into heat, because that means you can't know how good it feels to get fucked when you're in heat."

Jihyo laughed at this. "I get a good enough idea watching you," she said.

Momo fell forward onto Jihyo, mashing their chests together. She began kissing Jihyo, her tongue dueling with Jihyo's for mastery of Jihyo's mouth. And the whole time, she kept her cunt going up and down on Jihyo's girlcock. "Feels so good," she moaned, her eyes closed. Suddenly she stopped and sat up. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "I can feel you cumming inside me!"

Once Jihyo had finished cumming, Momo climbed off her girlcock, took off the condom, threw it away, and then started trying to suck Jihyo back to hardness.

"You want more, my greedy little girl?" Jihyo asked.

Without taking Jihyo's girlcock from her mouth, Momo nodded yes. 

After several minutes inside Momo's talented mouth, Jihyo's girlcock was fully hard again. Momo started to climb back on, but Jihyo stopped her.

"Wait a second," Jihyo said, pointing to the box of condoms.

Momo rushed over, took out a condom, but in her excitement she split the condom trying to put it on Jihyo.

"Do we have to use a condom?" Momo whined.

"Yes, we do. You know we do," Jihyo said, putting a note of sternness in her voice and pointing at the box of condoms.

Momo fetched another condom and, more carefully this time, rolled it down the length of Jihyo's cock. She then climbed on top of Jihyo and started rocking again. 

As soon as Momo had fully impaled herself on Jihyo's girlcock, Jihyo wrapped her arms around Momo and rolled her over. Jihyo began thrusting, varying her speed, force, and angle in order to keep Momo guessing. Then she reached down and started massaging Momo's clit as she fucked her. This turned out to be too much for Momo to take. She came all over Jihyo's girlcock, and the squeezing of Momo's cunt made Jihyo cum again. 

Jihyo pulled her rapidly softening girlcock out of Momo, taking care not to spill the condom. "Do you need any more?" she asked, ready to serve but hoping Momo was satisfied.

Momo shook her head. "I'm good for now. Thank you, Jihyo." 

"Do you need a nap now?" Jihyo asked.

Momo nodded. She reached down and fumbled with her duvey. Jihyo reached down, untangled Momo from the blanket, and covered her up. 

"Do you need a drink of water?" Jihyo asked.

But Momo was already asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Jihyo was sitting in the common room when Tzuyu got home that evening.

"About time you got home," Jihyo said. "Don't you ever check your messages?"

Tzuyu scowled. "What's your problem, Jihyo?" she asked.

"My problem," Jihyo said, standing up from the couch, "is that Momo went into heat today when we were gone and you never answered the messages Dahyun sent you."

"What are you talking about?" Tzuyu asked. "Momo's not supposed to go into heat unti late next month."

"Tell that to her body," Jihyo said. "Momo's in heat. Big time."

"Okay," Tzuyu said. "Why didn't you take care of her?"

"I did take care of her," Jihyo said. "That's not the point. The point is-"

"Oh hell no!" Tzuyu shouted over her. "You don't get to lecture me about not being there for the omegas. I took care of them all by myself for the past year."

"I was bonded!" Jihyo screamed. "Someday, you'll make a bond and you'll see what it's like."

"Whatever," Tzuyu said. "I'm going to go check on Momo."

Jihyo moved to block her. "There's no need. I've been taking care of Momo all day."

"Make up your mind, Jihyo," Tzuyu said, putting her hands on her hips. "You can be mad at me for not taking care of Momo or you can keep me away from Momo. You can't have it both ways."

Tzuyu turned away from Jihyo and went into her room, closing the door behind herself. When she turned around, she sat Dahyun sitting on her bed, the duvet pulled up to cover her up to her eyes.

"I hate it when you and Jihyo fight," Dahyun said quietly, her voice quavering.

Tzuyu crossed the room and sat down on the edge of Dahyun's bed. She reached out and stroked Dahyun's hair.

"I don't mean to scare you," Tzuyu said. "The fights are just what happens when you force two alphas to live together."

"Well, I don't like it," Dahyun said. 

Tzuyu leaned in to kiss Dahyun, who pulled away slightly before leaning in to return Tzuyu's kiss.

"Promise me you won't fight with Jihyo anymore," Dahyun said when they came up for air.

Tzuyu shook her head. "I can't promise that, Dubu. I can't let Jihyo push me around. But for your sake, I'll try not to."

Dahyun nodded. "I guess that's all I can ask for."

* * *

After one last visit to help Momo get to sleep, Jihyo went to her room and laid down in her bed. She was on the verge of falling asleep when she felt someone flop down next to her.

"Hey Jihyo," Nayeon said. "I hope Momo didn't totally wear you out."

Jihyo put her hand to her forehead. "Not tonight Nayeon," Jihyo said. "Momo has been insatiable today. I'm worn out!"

Nayeon reached down and started stroking Jihyo's crotch. "Oh, come on Jihyo," Nayeon pleaded, "I'm sure you can get it up one more time. For me." She leaned in close to Jihyo's ear. "I was going to let you have my ass tonight," she said quietly, "but if you don't want it. . ."

Nayeon coud feel Jihyo getting hard in her hand and smiled, knowing she'd won. Jihyo grabbed Nayeon's arm, holding Nayeon's hand on her rapidly inflating girlcock.

"Now wait a minute," Jihyo said quickly. "I didn't say I didn't want it."

Nayeon smiled at Jihyo. "I knew you'd see it my way," she said, leaning in to nibble on Jihyo's ear.

"You were serious about that?" Jihyo asked.

Nayeon nodded. "You've been after my ass since before we debuted, and I finally decided 'What the hell!' I knew it'd make you so happy."

Jihyo caught Nayeon up in a hug. "If you're sure you want to do this. . ."

Nayeon smirked deviously at Jihyo. "If I wasn't serious," she said as she reached over to grab a paper bag from her bedside table, "I wouldn't have gone shopping this afternoon and bought this:" She reached into the bag and pulled out a large tube of lube.

Smiling deviously at Jihyo, Nayeon pulled her nightgown off and tossed it on her bed. Her nipples crinkled as they were exposed to the cold air. Jihyo leaned forward and captured a nipple in her mouth, only to have Nayeon pull it away. 

"Now get your clothes off," Nayeon said.

Jihyo quickly took off her dress and threw it on the floor, where it was soon joined by her bra and underwear. Nayeon opened the lube and squeezed a generous amount into her hands. She rubbed it all over Jihyo's girlcock, paying special attention to the head, then reached behind her back an lubricated her rosebud. She got on her hands and knes and looked over her shoulder at Jihyo.

"Well?" she asked. "What are you waiting for?"

Jihyo got on her knees behind Nayeon. She placed the head of her girlcock against Nayeon's rosebud and began gently pushing forward. She was about to give it up as a lost cause when she slid forward and the head of her girlcock popped into Nayeon's ass. Nayeon fell forward onto her elbows, pulling Jihyo after her.

"Just a second," Nayeon gasped. "Let me get used to that."

Jihyo waited patiently, her hands on Nayeon's hips, savoring the feeling of Nayeon's ass squeezing and releasing around the head of her girlcock. When Nayeon signalled for her to start moving again, Jihyo pushed forward a little more, then pulled back until only the head of her girlcock remained in Nayeon's ass. She pressed forward again, then pulled almost all the way out, then back in again. When she was about halfway in, Nayeon signalled for her to stop again.

"God, Jihyo," Nayeon gasped. "Your cock's so fucking thick! I don't know if my ass will ever be the same!"

"Do you want me to stop?" Jihyo asked.

"Fuck no," Nayeon said, pushing her ass back at Jihyo. "We're not stopping until I take all of that monster!"

"Okay," Jihyo said, resuming her thrusting, "but let me know if you can't take it all."

"Not gonna happen," Nayeon gasped as Jihyo shoved another inch of girlcock into her ass.

True to her word, Nayeon didn't quit until she had taken all of Jihyo's girlcock. As she thrust the last fraction of all inch in, Jihyo savored the feeling of Nayeon's ass pressing against her pelvis. She leaned forward and stroked Nayeon's back.

"What a good girl," Jihyo gasped.

"Told you I'd take it all," Nayeon said, looking over her shoulder at Jihyo with an insolent grin.

Jihyo pulled her cock halfway out, then slammed it back in with a single thrust. Nayeon threw her head back and gasped. Jihyo savagely fucked Nayeon's ass, her strokes getting longer and faster. As she felt her orgasm nearing, she reached around and played with Nayeon's clit. After several more strokes she buried her girlcock in Nayeon's ass and pumped Nayeon full of cum. Jihyo stayed where she was and continued stroking Nayeon's clit until Nayeon came. Only then did she pull her slowly softening girlcock out of Nayeon's ass.

"Oh God," Nayeon said, "we are definitely doing that again. But right now I need a shower."

"Me too," Jihyo said.

* * *

Tzuyu was on the verge of falling asleep when she felt someone crawl into bed with her.

"Hey sweetie," a voice said. It was Mina.

Tzuyu rolled onto her side to give Mina a little more room. "Hey! What's up?" she asked quietly.

"I heard you fighting with Jihyo earlier," Mina said, "and I bet when you came in here Dahyun gave you hell about it. I figured you could use some comforting."

Tzuyu smiled. Leave it to an omega to think to come comfort her. She leaned over and kissed Mina on the forehead. "That's sweet of you, but I'm okay," she said, "I'm a big girl."

"I know you are," Mina said, "but doesn't mean you have to deal with things by yourself."

Tzuyu leaned forward and kissed Mina. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well," Mina said, wrapping her arms around Tzuyu and laying her head against Tzuyu's chest, "I know Momo was worried when she couldn't reach you today, but I bet I know where you were."

Tzuyu stroked Mina's hair. "And where do you think I went?" she asked.

Mina smiled. "You went to visit Sei, didn't you?"

"Yes," Tzuyu said quietly, unsure how Mina was going to react to this.

Mina looked up at Tzuyu, her concern obvious on her face. "Are you going to bond with her?"

Tzuyu shook her head. "No," she said, "I don't think so. I think if that was going to happen, I'd know by now."

"Then why did you go to her?" Mina asked.

"Because she's fun," Tzuyu said with a shrug. "She comes across as all sweet and innocent in public, but she's a freak in bed."

Mina could feel Tzuyu's girlcock engorging, so she pulled down Tzuyu's pajama pants and started stroking her. 

"So she's a lot like you," Tzuyu responded.

Tzuyu reached under Mina's nightgown and confirmed that Mina wasn't wearing underwear, then guided Mina to sit astride her. Mina reached down and guided Tzuyu's girlcock into her cunt. Mina rocked back, taking all of Tzuyu's girlcock into her.

"Tell me about Sei," she said quietly. "Tell me about the kinky things she did to you."

"Well," Tzuyu said, placing her hands on Mina's hips, "when she was iving me a blowjob, she deep-throated and kept my cock in her throat so long she almost blacked out."

"I can do that," Mina said.

"Shhhh," Tzuyu said, putting her finger across Mina's lips. "You just keep doing what you're doing."

"What else did she do?" Mina asked.

Tzuyu took a deep breath and rolled her hips against Mina. "When we were fucking, Lucy called, and she kept fucking me while she was on the phone with her alpha."

Mina leaned over and snatched Tzuyu's phone from the bedside table. "Do you want me to call Jihyo?" she asked.

Tzuyu snatched the phone from Mina and tossed it aside. "It's not a competition!" she growled.

Tzuyu rolled over and pinned Mina to the bed. She began pistoning in and out on Mina's cunt. "I think someone's jealous," she said.

Mina was breathing too hard to talk, so she just nodded. Suddenly, Mina's eyes flew open and she grabbed Tzuyu's hips. "Wait! Stop!" she panted. "You're not wearing a condom!"

Tzuyu reluctantly pulled out of Mina and reached over to grab a condom. She took the condom out of its packet and unrolled it onto her girlcock. Mina lifted her head up and watched the whole procedure.

"Sometimes I can't believe you can fit all of that inside me," Mina aid.

"Well I can," Tzuyu said, "and I'm about to do it again." 

She smiled down at Mina, then positioned her girlcock at the entrance to Mina's cunt. She pushed a little bit in and then pulled it out. She repeated this several times before Mina hissed "Stop teasing me!" and grabbed Tzuyu's hips to try to pull her in. An omega, no matter how frantic, is no match in strength for an alpha. Tzuyu slid the head of her girlcock inside Mina and laughed at Mina's efforts to pull her further in.

"Beg for it," Tzuyu said.

"Please Tzuyu, give it to me!" Mina pleaded. "Please! Please!"

"Tzuyu, please just give it to her!" Chaeyoung snapped as she threw a pillow at Tzuyu.

Tzuyu and Mina looked at each other and giggled. Tzuyu slowly and gently pushed the full length of her girlcock into Mina.

"So full," Mina sighed, "feels so good."

"You're special to me, Mina," Tzuyu said as she gently fucked her, "and nobody can take your place. Not Momo, not Dahyun, and certainly not Sei." 

"What if you bond with someone?" Mina asked. "Or what if I bond with someone?"

"We'll deal with that if it happens."

Tzuyu felt her orgasm approaching and picked up the face. She unded up cumming just before Mina did. As Tzuyu dealt with the used condom, Mina looked drowsily up at her. "You always make me feel so good," she said drowsily. 

"I'm glad to hear it," Tzuyu said as she bent down and gave Mina a kiss. "Now, are you going back to your bed, or do you want to stay here and get cuddled?"

Mina reached up towards Tzuyu. "I need cuddles," she said quietly.

"I thought you would," Tzuyu replied as she climbed into bed and spooned against Mina. 


	8. Chapter 8

Tzuyu was up early eating breakfast when Jihyo came into the kitchen. Jihyo poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat down across the table from Tzuyu.

"Jeongyeon made dakjuk. It's in the slow cooker," Tzuyu said, pointing with her spoon.

Jihyo got up, fixed herself a bowl of dakjuk, and sat back down. "I want to apologize for yesterday," she said.

Tzuyu looked up and waited for Jihyo to go on.

"I was feeling guity because I had missed Dahyun's messages too, on top of having been bonded for the past year, and so when you were even later than I was, I lashed out, trying to make myself feel better," Jihyo said.

"Apology accepted," Tzuyu said. "Believe it or not, I don't like fighting with you. Plus it upsets the omegas, especially Dahyun."

"I don't like fighting either," Jihyo said, "but sometimes I can't help it, you know?"

Tzuyu nodded. "I know." She sat quietly, idly stirring her dakjuk, then asked "What's it like, being bonded?"

Jihyo took a sip of her orange juice and thought for a second. "You know what it's like when you're around an omega who's in heat but, for whatever reason you can't take them?" Tzuyu nodded. "And then you how it feels if you're eventually able to take them?" Tzuyu nodded again. "It's like that," Jihyo said, "Like both of those feelings, at the same time, but only about one omega, and you don't even notice other omegas, no matter what."

Tzuyu took a moment to take this in, then asked "How did you know you were bonded with Kang Daniel? Was it like love at first sight?"

"Not love at first tight," Jihyo said, shaing her head, "sometimes it's a matter of years, but by the third time I was around Daniel, I knew"

"And after that you couldn't function with another omega?" Tzuyu asked.

"Or with a beta," Jihyo confirmed. "But why all the questions? You thinking you might be forming a bond?"

Tzuyu shook her head. "Maybe. I don't know. I'm going to go get a shower." She ate the last bite of her dakjuk, put her bowl and spoon in the sink and headed for the bathroom.

Jihyo sat quietly eating her dakjuk, when she happened to see Mina coming out of the maknaes' room. "Hmmmm," she thought, "things are starting to make sense."

* * *

Momo woke up horny. "Great," she thought, "a mutiday heat - just what I need." Omegas were usually only in heat for one day at a time, but occasionally it lasted for a second or a third day.

She got out of bed and was about to go find one of the alphas when she realized something - she didn't smell herself, so she wasn't in heat after all. She was just horny.

"I know what to do about that," she said to herself. She crossed the room and slid into bed with Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon rolled over. It took her a while to figure out what was going on; she was never someone who could wake up quickly. "Momo!" she said. "What's up?"

Momo stripped offher sleep shirt and slid under the covers with Jeongyeon. "I need you, baby," she said quietly.

"You surre you don't need one of the alphas?" Jeongyeon asked.

Momo shook her head. "Smell me - I'm not in heat. I just need my girlfriend."

Jeongyeon and Momo had been dating for about six months. A relationship between an omega and a beta was always fraught - there was always the possibility that Momo would bond with an alpha, not to mention that she needed an alpha whenever she went into heat - but the two of them made it work. They'd never formally told their bandmates, but the others had figured it out when they stopped sleeping with anyone but each other (except the times when one of the alphas needed Momo or when Momo went into heat and needed one of the alphas).

Jeongyeon reached up and put her arms around Momo. "That sounds good to me," she said. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I figured I'd get you out of these clothes, then you could ravish me," Momo said as she unbuttoned Jeongyeon's pajama top.

"I ravish you? How about you ravish me?" Jeongyeon asked as she shimmied out of her pajama pants.

"We can do it that way too," Momo said, as she leaned down and took Jeongyeon's nipple in her mouth. She rolled her tongue over the nipple as she felt it stiffen in her mouth, then switched over and did the same to the other side.

"Get up here and kiss me," Jeongyeon said as she pulled Momo up. She slipped her tongue in Momo's mouth and aggressively explored it. Momo moaned into Jeongyeon's mouth.

Jeongyeon rolled over onto her back and pulled Momo on top of her. She slid her leg between Momo's legs and Momo started humping her thigh.

"Oh, feels so good," Momo moaned. When she felt herself about to come, she reached down and stroke Jeongyeon's clit so they both came at the same time. Then Momo collapsed on top of Jeongyeon, panting.

Jeongyeon playfully pushed at Momo's shoulder. "Get off me before you fall asleep," she said.

Momo rolled over to the side, her legs still entangled with Jeongyeon's. Reached out and was stroking Jeongyeon's face.

"Hey," Momo said, leaning in closer, "are you crying?"

"No," Jeongyeon said, rolling over so the her back was to Momo.

Momo grabbed Jeongyeon's shoulder and rolled her back over. "What's wrong, baby?" Momo asked, her concern written on her face.

"It's just," Jeongyeon said between sniffles, "don't you ever wish I was an alpha? So that I'd have a girlcock to fuck you with? And maybe we'd bond? And maybe someday I could get you pregnant and we could have kids?"

"Yes, those things might be nice," Momo said quietly, "but that wasn't the hand we were dealt. I'm me and you're you, and I love you just the way you are." She wrapped her arms around Jeongyeon and hugged her tightly.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"What?" Momo called out.

Tzuyu opened the door a little bit. "I was just checking to see if you needed an alpha this morning," she said quietly.

"No," Momo said, looking down at Jeongyeon, "I've got everything I need right here."

"Okay," Tzuyu said as she shut the door, "just don't forget we've got dance practice after lunch.

* * *

Dance practice that afternoon was a lot of fun. They weren't working on any new choreography, so the choreographers and dance teachers weren't there. They were supposed to spend the time practicing, but they spent most of it just goofing around. Chaeyoung spent most of the time finding excuses to rub up against Jihyo so that Jihyo spent the afternoon trying (and failing) to conceal a raging hard-on. As the practice ended, Jeongyeon sidled up to Nayeon.

"Nayeon, can I ask you a favor?" Jeongyeon asked quietly.

"Sure," Nayeon said, "what do you need?"

"I need to go to a store where I can buy some-" Jeongyeon leaned closer and her voice got quieter- "bedroom toys."

Nayeon nodded knowingly. "And you want to go somewhere that your shopping list won't wind up in the press the next day."

Jeongyeon nodded. "You know a place, don't you?"

"I know a place," Nayeon said with a nod, "but it'll cost you."

Jeongyeon paled. "How much?"

Nayeon struggled to hold back a smile. "You've got to pay for the taxi ride down there, and once we're done shopping, you've got to treat me to bingsu."

Jeongyeon's relief was palpable. "I can handle that," she said with a smile. "So we can go as soon as we're done showering?"

"Ooh, someone's a hurry!" Nayeon said with a wink. "Sure, that'll be fine."

As soon as they'd finished their showers, Nayeon and Jeongyeon caught a cab outside the JYPE building. Nayeon gave the driver an address in a part of town that Jeongyeon wasn't familiar with, and she was surprised when the taxi finally stopped in front of a bingsu shop.

"I thought we'd agreed on bingsu after shopping," Jeongyeon said.

"Just follow me," Nayeon said, getting out of the cab and Jeongyeon paid the driver.

Once they were in the bingsu shop, the man behind the counter asked "Can I help you?"

Jeongyeon wasbabout to say something but Nayeon shushed her and said "We'd like something off the special menu."

"The special menu?" the man asked.

Nayeon nodded. "Something spicy."

"This way," the man said, leading the way to the back of the shop. Nayeon followed him, and Jeongyeon followed Nayeon, not sure what was going on. The man keyed in a number to unlock a door in the back of the shop and opened the door to let them through.

Jeongyeon looked around. They were in a large-ish shop - certainly larger than the bingsu shop - full of every type of sex toy Jeongyeon could imagine and some that she couldn't identify. She saw dildos, floggers, harnesses, handuffs, and all kinds of other things.

"Hi! Can I help you?" Startled, Jeongyeon looked around and saw that while she had been gawking, she and Nayeon had been joined by a young woman with bright red hair. The redhead was wearing a white dress shirt, which was halfway unbuttoned in the front to reveal the most impressive cleavage Jeongyeon had ever seen, and a black leather miniskirt. Her legs were covered with fishnet stockings and she was wearing heels that had to be four inches or higher.

"My friend's looking to buy something," Nayeon said.

The redhead turned her attention to Jeongyeon, who found herself blushing. She tried to talk but her mouth was too dry. Finally, she coughed and was able to say "A strap-on."

"Oh sure!" the redhead said with a smile and started leading them deeper into the store. As they walked, she turned back over her should and asked "You want cock, girlcock, or other?"

Jeongyeon found herself curious as to what "other" would include, but thought she might be better off not knowing, so just said "Girlcock."

"Here you are," the redhead said, indicating a display of all colors and sizes of girlcock. "Now don't mind me," the redhead continued, "while your making your selection, I'll measure you for your harness."

And so Jeongyeon found herself trying to select a girlcock to fuck Momo with while the redhead measured her waist, hips, and thighs. She hoped it wasn't obvious how wet she was getting. 

"You make up your mind yet?" the redhead asked as she took a harness of the rack and made some adjustments to it.

"I was thinking of this one," Jeongyeon said, indicating a girlcock in her skin tone that was, as best she could guess, somewhere around the size of Jihyo and Tzuyu.

"An excellent choice," the redhead said, "I think you'll be really happy with that one." She attached the girlcock to the harness. "Let me show you how to put this on," she said as she started fastening the harness on Jeongyeon. "Now normally it won't be this tight because you won't have clothes under it." Jeongyeon nodded. "Well, if you're happy with that, I can pack it up for you and you'll be ready to go, unless there's something else you need."

Jeongyeon looked up from her crotch, where she appeared to have sprouted a girlcock. "Some lube," she said quietly.

"Oh sure," the redhead said as she unfastened the harness and took it off Jeongyeon, "I'll put in a bottle of our store brand and some trial sizes of other brands."

In just a few minutes her purchases had been wrapped in paper and put in a bag and Jeongyeon had handed the redhead her credit card ("It'll show up on your statement as "Bingsu Co."). In just a few minutes more, Jeongyeon and Nayeon were back in the bingsu shop, watching the man make a patbingsu for Nayeon and a strawberry bingsu with condensed milk for Jeongyeon.

"I think Momo will be really happy when she sees what you bought," Nayeon said as they sat down at a table near the back of the store.

"I hope so," Jeongyeon said. "She said she didn't need it, but I think that was just because she was afraid to tell me she wanted it."

Nayeon nodded. "And how boring would the world be if we only had the sex we need and never the sex we want?"

Jeongyeon smiled and blushed as she took a bite of bingsu.


	9. Chapter 9

Chaeyoung teasingly ran her hand over Jihyo's crotch again, feeling the length of her girlcock.

"You say you don't want it," Chaeyoung said, "but this tells me different." She gave Jihyo's girlcock a squeeze.

Jihyo grabbed Cheayoung's hand and put it down on the couch between them. "I mean it, Chaeyoung, I don't want it," she said.

Chaeyoung stood up. "Before you were bonded, you couldn't get enough of me," she said, "and then when you were with Daniel it was like you didn't even see me. Now you're not bonded anymore, but you still don't want me. Did something break inside you? Or is something wrong with me?"

"It's not that," Jihyo said, reaching out and taking Chaeyoung's hand. "It's just a lot for me to deal with - for all of us to deal with - with me being bonded and then all of a sudden not being bonded. I'm still trying to figure out what I want-"

"You used to know what you wanted," Chaeyoung snapped, "and it used to be me." She pulled her hand free of Jihyo's, ran into her bedroom, and slammed the door.

Jihyo tried to open the door, but Chaeyoung had locked it. "Chaeyoungie, I'm sorry!" Jihyo called through the door.

"Just go away, Jihyo," Chaeyoung called back. "Go away and don't come back until you know what you want."

Jihyo leaned against the wall beside Chaeyoung's door, then gradually slid down so that she was sitting leaning against the wall. "Chaeyoung is right," she thought, "I don't know what I want. I don't know anything anymore. Everything was good, then I bonded with Daniel and that messed everything up, and then that bond broke and that messed everything up again." She leaned her head back against the wall, turning things over in her head, and before she knew what had happened, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Jihyo woke up to find Mina standing over her.

"Huh?" she asked. "What time is it?"

"It's late," Mina said, "but not so late you need to go straight to bed."

"Where's Chaeyoungie?" Jihyo asked. "I need to talk to her, apologize to her."

Mina shook her head. "You can't do that right now," she said. "Chaeyoung and Sana went out for a little night on the town. She won't be back for a couple of hours."

"Then I'll wait right here until she gets back," Jihyo said, starting to slump back onto the floor.

"No," Mina said, grabbing Jihyo's hand and pulling her away from the wall. "You'll come over to the couch and watch TV with me, Dahyun, and Tzuyu. Chaeyoung's not going to know if you spend all night sitting on the floor outside her door, and even if she did, she wouldn't be impressed by it." She pulled Jihyo's hand and led her over to the couch.

Dahyun and Tzuyu scooted down so there would be room for Mina and Jihyo on the couch with them. This left them packed tightly together, but they didn't seem to mind. Tzuyu had her arm around Dahyun, and they leaned close and talked while they watched the show. Mina sat Jihyo down at the other end of the couch and then slid in next to her. She grabbed Jihyo's arm and wrapped it around herself.

After they'd been watching the show for a few minutes, Mina leaned over so her mouth was near Jihyo's ear. "So what were you and Chaeyoung fighting about?" she asked.

Jihyo shrugged. "Stupid shit. Chaeyoung wanted me to fuck her and I didn't want to."

"It wasn't stupid to her," Mina replied. When Jihyo didn't respond, she went on. "Put yourself in Chaeyoung's shoes: You're a beta. You're never going to go into heat, an alpha's never going to bond with you, and you can't get pregnant from a female alpha. If you fall for an alpha, the only claim you've got on them is what you can convince them to give you, and you're always walking on eggshells, afraid they'll bond with some random omega."

"Sounds like a pretty raw deal," Jihyo agreed. "So why would any beta put themselves in that position?"

"Because you can't help who you fall in love with," Mina said. Taking Jihyo's stunned silence as a sign that she'd been unaware of the situation, Mina went on. "Chaeyoung's been in love with you since before we debuted. She had a crush on you just from seeing you across the practice room, before she'd even met you."

"I had no idea," Jihyo said.

"For the longest time she didn't know how to tell you, and then she'd figured out what she was going to say and that's when you bonded to Daniel. Now you're not bonded anymore, but she doesn't know what she wants to do. I don't know what she's going to do, but I do know this: Any attention from you, whether positive or negative, is worth about ten times as much to her than if it came from someone else."

Jihyo stood up suddenly. "I've got to go think about what I'm going to do," she said. She grabbed a bottle of soju from the fridge and headed out on the balcony.

* * *

Momo and Jeongyeon were getting ready for bed.

"Roll over and close your eyes," Jeongyeon said. "I've got a surprise for you!"

Momo covered her eyes with her hands. "A surprise?" She heard Jeongyeon messing with some rustling papers, then a snapping sound, then a sound that sounded like lube being squirted out of a bottle. But why would Jeongyeon have lube?

"Okay, you can open your eyes!" Jeongyeon said.

Momo uncovered her eyes. She looked at Jeongyeon, who was standing naked in the middle of the room. As she scanned down Jeongyeon's body, her eyes got huge when she saw the girlcock protruding from Jeongyeon's crotch. "Is that for me?" she asked.

Jeongyeon nodded. "I know you said this morning you didn't need this, but I figured it'd be something fun to do anyway."

Momo nodded as she shimmered out of her underwear. "Let's give it a try!"

Jeongyeon climbed between Momo's legs and placed the head of her girlcock at the entrance to Momo's cunt. "Let me know if I'm going too fast," she said, "I don't want to hurt you." She pushed forward and after a moment's resistance, she pushed the head of her girlcock into Momo. "How does that feel?"

"Um. . . different," Momo said.

Jeongyeon's face grew concerned. "Good different or bad different?"

Momo shook her head. "Just. . . different. Like Jihyo's girlcock feels different from Tzuyu's, yours feels different from either one of them. Now, less talking, more fucking!"

Jeongyeon began fucking in and out of Momo, noticing that with each stroke her girlcock was getting a little deeper into Momo's cunt.

Momo grabbed Jeongyeon's hips and pulled her in harder. "I'm going to be a good girl and take all your cock," she said.

"You'll be a good girl even if you don't take it all," Jeongyeon said. "After all, you weren't there to pick it out."

Momo's breathing was coming faster now. "You picked a great cock," she said between thrusts. "I love your cock."

Jeongyeon smiled. "I can see we're going to be doing this a lot!"

Momo wrapped her legs around Jeongyeon and rolled over, trapping Jeongyeon beneath her without ever taking Jeongyeon's girlcock out of her cunt. "Maybe later I can use it on you," Momo said as she rode Jeongyeon's girlcock to an orgasm.

* * *

Jihyo looked up when she heard someone else coming out onto the balcony - it was Chaeyoung. She sat down across the table from Jihyo and put down a full bottle of soju and a second glass. She opened the bottle and poured a shot for Jihyo, then put the bottle back down.

"Mina said you'd be out here," Chaeyoung said, "and when she said how long you'd been out here, I figured you'd probably finished your first bottle by now and would be in the mood to talk calmly."

Jihyo nodded. She picked up the drink that Chaeyoung had poured for her, looked slightly to the side, and drank it. Then she picked up the bottle and poured Chaeyoung a shot, her hand only a little bit unstable. "What did you want to talk about?"

Chaeyoung picked up her shot, turned away, and drank it. She put the glass down and started talking. "I need to know where I stand with you. I don't know-" She paused and looked off in the distance for a moment. "I don't know how things are. Once upon a time it seemed like there was going to be an us, you and me, but then you bonded with Daniel." She paused again and took a deep breath. "And now you're back and I don't know what that means! Is there an us? Is there going to be an us? Can there be an us?" She picked up the bottle and poured another shot for Jihyo.

Jihyo drank her shot, then poured one for Chaeyoung. "After my bond with Daniel broke, I didn't know where I stood with anybody. I felt like I didn't even know who I was for a while. I just - don't take this the wrong way, but you don't know - can't know! - what it's like to be bonded. The bond becomes the biggest part of your personality, and when it vanishes, you're just sort of. . . hollow."

Chaeyoung downed her shot, then poured and downed another one. "Maybe I can't know what it's like to be bonded, but I know what it's like to love someone and think they love you and have that just disappear. You're not the only one who has feelings, you know!"

"I know!" Jihyo said. "I wasn't trying to say that. I was just trying to explain what's going on with me, and to explain why I don't know what's going to happen with us."

Chaeyoung sat and looked out over the city. "Well, I don't know either. But couldn't you have just said that you didn't know?"

Jihyo shrugged. "I don't know. I just. . . I'm. . . You're right. I should have said that."

"Okay," Chaeyoung said, "having established that you don't know what's going to happen: What do you want to happen?"

Jihyo poured Chaeyoung another shot to buy herself some time to think. "I want you to be happy."

Chaeyoung smiled and drank her shot. "That seems like a very safe answer, but it doesn't tell me what you really want. Do you want me to be happy with you? Do you want me to leave you alone and go try to find someone else to be happy with? What do you want, Jihyo?" Chaeyoung poured Jihyo another shot, looked at the empty soju bottle, and tossed it in the recycling bin in the corner of the balcony.

Jihyo drank half of the final shot, then poured the other half into Chaeyoung's glass. "I wish you didn't like me," she said. "That would make things so much easier, because then we'd know I'd never break your heart. I feel like I should push you away, tell you that you should go find another beta to get involved with so you never have to worry about your partner inadvertently bonding with someone. But I'm not going to say that, and maybe it makes me a horrible person, but that's not what I want. I want to be with you. But I'll still need to help Tzuyu with the omegas. Can you handle that?"

Chaeyoung drank the last of the soju. "But just our omegas, right? You're not going to be running off getting involved with other omegas are you?"

Jihyo shrugged. "I'm not planning to, but then I never planned to bond with Daniel. It's biology."

"I know that," Chaeyoung said, "but you can do your part by trying to stay out of dangerous situations."

"I can try to do that," Jihyo agreed, "but sometimes I'll have to work with strange omegas."

"Yeah, but working with is different from hanging out with," Chaeyoung said.

Jihyo nodded. "Yeah. I can do that." She looked intently at Chaeyoung. "Are we really going to try this?"

Chaeyoung smiled at her. "Why wouldn't we? We know what we're getting into and we're both willing to try it anyway. I'm excited for us!"

Jihyo returned Chaeyoung's smile. "I'm excited too!"


	10. Chapter 10

Sana and Dahyun were the first ones up, so they got to use the showers before anyone else got up. As Sana was showering, she noticed an unusual smell.

"Dahyun, are you using a new shampoo?" she asked.

"No, same as always," Dahyun said, passing the bottle over the divider between the showers so that Sana could smell it.

"No, that's not it," Sana said after smelling the shampoo. "New body wash?"

Dahyun took her shampoo back from Sana and passed her the body wash. "No, same as usual," she said.

Sana smelled the body wash. "No, that's not it either." She handed back the body wash.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Sana asked, "but when was the last time you went into heat."

Dahyun thought for a moment. "About three months ago. Why?"

"You smell different," Sana said.

"But I don't feel like I'm going into heat," Dahyun protested.

"Well, can you think of any other reason why you'd suddenly smell different?" Sana asked.

Dahyun was forced to admit that she shouldn't.

"Maybe the scent came on before the actual heat this time," Sana said. "But you should stay close to the alphas today, just in case." Sana also thought, but didn't say out loud "And I'll be staying close to you and the alphas today."

When Sana and Dahyun came out of the bathroom, they saw Tzuyu in the kitchen eating a tangerine. Sana sidled up to her and put her arm around her shoulders. "It looks like Dahyun's going to need some attention from an alpha later today," she said quietly.

"Oh really?" Tzuyu, looking up at Dahyun, who was blushing prettily. Dahyun nodded.

"I don't feel like I'm in heat, but Sana says I smell like it," she said, "so I don't know what's going on.

Tzuyu leaned over and sniffed Dahyun's head. "Yeah," she said, "I definitely smell you. But you're not feeling it yet?"

Dahyun shook her head, cringing and wishing that her sex life didn't have to be such a public topic.

"So," Tzuyu asked, leaning back against the counter and popping a piece of tangerine in her mouth, "do you want me to be your shadow today, or do you want me to wake up Jihyo? Or do you just want to play it by ear and see who's around when your heat really kicks in?"

"You probably shouldn't count on Jihyo," Sana said. "This is our first day off since she and Chaeyoung coupled up, and they were planning to go for a picnic in the park."

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Tzuyu said. 'Is Jihyo trying to make herself unavailable again?" She looked over at Danhyun, whose eyes were glistening and lip was trembling. "Oh, sweetie," she said as she enfolded Dahyun in a hug, "I wasn't saying I don't like taking care of you. I love it! It's just. . . do you remember a few months ago when all three of you went into heat at once while we were doing promotions?"

Dahyun nodded.

"Well, I was able to take care of all of you, but it was a lot for me to deal with. That's why it's so much better when Jihyo is around."

Sana stepped forward and rubbed Tzuyu's shoulders. "I don't think Jihyo's trying to be unavailable. It's just that Chaeyoung's really needy right now and she'll feel really bad if Jihyo has to cancel on her today."

Tzuyu nodded. "That makes sense," she said. She leaned down and kissed Dahyun on the forehead. "And it looks like you'll be spending the day with me today."

Dahyun smiled up at Tzuyu. "Are you sure?"

Tzuyu nodded. "I'm sure. I'll always take care of you."

* * *

As Sana cleared up the lunch dishes, Tzuyu asked her "So why aren't you out somewhere today? I mean, I know why Dahyun and I are staying here, but why are you here."

Sana shrugged. "I just didn't want to go anywhere by myself."

"Why didn't you go with Mina and Nayeon, then?" Tzuyu asked.

Sana shrugged again. "I just, after I talked with Dahyun this morning, thought I'd stay here and help out."

Tzuyu smiled. "So what you're saying is, you want to watch."

Sana finished stacking the plates and said "And can you blame me? Do you have any idea how much Once would love to see the thing I've seen?"

"But it can't be just that," Tzuyui said. "You have to get something out of it."

Sana put the plates in the sink and sat down next to Tzuyu. "What can I say?" she asked with a shrug. "I'm just wired differently. For me, watching someone else getting fucked is just as good as getting fucked myself. Sometimes even better."

"And why the sneaking?" Tzuyu asked. "Why the hiding? I mean, it's not like we don't all know that you're trying to watch us."

'Watching someone without being seen just adds to the thrill," Sana said. "I mean, I'll gladly watch one of you with permission, but doing it without you knowing makes it just that little bit extra."

"Well," Tzuyu said, "when I go take care of Dahyun this afternoon, I'm gonna shut the door. But I have no way of controlling what you do after that."

Just then Dahyun came back into the kitchen. "Hey!" she said, sitting down on Tzuyu's other side. "What are you two in here talking about? I thought we were supposed to watch a movie."

Tzuyu shrugged. "Just alpha stuff."

Dahyun smirked. "In order words, Sana was asking if it was okay for her to watch us later?"

Tzuyu smiled. "Something like that. I mean, she never actually got around to asking, but the subject of watching did come up."

Just then Dahyun's scent intensified, washing over them in an almost palpable wave. Dahyun stared into Tzuyu's eyes. "Well, I don't care if she watches or not, but you'd better come with me."

Dahyun stood up and pulled Tzuyu to her feet, the led her out of the kitchen. Sana sat there at the kitchen table, looking after them. She smiled. "I'll let them get started," she thought to herself, "and then if I time things right, I can watch them without them knowing I'm there. They don't care if I watch, but it's still more fun if it feels like I'm getting away with something."

* * *

After Sana had finished washing the lunch dishes, she made her way to the maknaes' room. She pressed her ear against the door. As expected, she heard moans and thumps coming from within. Moving quietly and carefully, she knelt by the edge of the door and silently opened the door a crack. She looked in and saw Dahyun on her elbows and knees, her face buried in her pillow and her ass in the air. Tzuyu was behind her, holding her by the hips and vigorously pumping away at her. She bit down on her lip as she reached inside her shorts to start rubbing her clit.

"God, I'm so fucking wet," she thought as her fingers entered her folds. She found herself wishing that it was her on the bed, in Dahyun's place. She stopped for a second - in Dahyun's place? Always before when watching her bandmates she'd imagined herself in the alpha position. This was the first time she'd ever found herself wishing she was an omega.

"But why shouldn't I want to be an omega?" she thought as her fingers resumed their exploration. "After all, both of our alphas have wonderful cocks and know how to use them. Our omegas are well taken care of." Sana found herself cumming all over her fingers as she imagined what it must be like to go into heat, to be utterly consumed by need that way. And to have the world shaped around her need, that if she was in a group, the label would have to be sure to have an alpha in the group to take care of her needs.

Sana's legs gave out under her and she suddenly sat down in the hallway, still feverishly fingering herself. Looking through the crack in the door, she saw Tzuyu pull out of Dahyun, rip off her condom, and cum all over Dahyun's back. Dahyun turned around and took Tzuyu's girlcock in her mouth, desperately sucking in order to get the alpha hard again. Sana moved her fingers in time with Dahyun's head, imagining that it was her cock that Dahyun was working on.

Soon Tzuyu was hard again and Dahyun lay back in the bed. Tzuyu grabbed a condom from the nightstand, ripped it open, and fumbled trying to put it on.

'Oh, come on!" Dahyun pleaded. "Do me without a condom, just this once!"

Tzuyu shook her head as she concentrated on trying to roll the condom down her slippery girlcock. "No way, Dahyun," she said, "The last thing we need is for you to get pregnant."

"I won't get pregnant!" Dahyun insisted as she wrapped her legs around Tzuyu and pulled her closer.

Tzuyu just barely managed to get the condom all the way on just before her cock slipped back into Dahyun. Out in the hallway, Sana breathed a sigh of relief. She watched as Tzuyu fucked Dahyun with long, smooth strokes, coming almost all the way out each time. Sana slowly stroked her clit in time with Tzuyu's thrusts, once again imagining that she was Tzuyu, that it was her cock sliding in and out of Dahyun.

Sana came just as Dahyun did. She quietly closed the door and slipped away. She sat down on the couch, turned on the TV, and waited for Dahyun and Tzuyu to come out.

In just a few minute, Tzuyu came out, wrapped in Dahyun's robe, and sat down on the couch next to Sana. "I can't believe you didn't come watch," she said breezily.

Sana shrugged. "Sometimes I'm just not in the mood," she said.

Tzuyu laughed and put her arm on the back of the couch, behind Sana. "I think we spoiled it for you," she said. "You knew we were okay with you watching and that killed the mood."

"Could be," Sana said, smiling as she leaned against Tzuyu.

* * *

Dahyun came out from putting her sheets on to wash and then getting a shower. She saw Tzuyu asleep on the sofa with Sana snuggled up against her, watching TV.

"Shhhh," Sana said when she noticed Dahyun. "You wore her out."

Dahyun sat down on the couch next to Sana. Sana leaned over and sniffed her. "You smell back to normal," she said.

Dahyun rolled her eyes. "I think that's the worst part about being an omega - everyone can tell when I'm in heat."

Sana laughed quietly. "With you, it's easy to tell anyway," she said.

"How?" Dahyun asked.

Sana pointed at Dahyun's chest. "Whenever you get horny, your nipples always stand out."

Dahyun blushed and covered her chest with her arm. "Really?" she asked.

Sana nodded. "That's why I encourage you to wear sweaters whenever we're doing promotions."

Dahyun's blush intensified, thinking about all the times Sana had had her wear a sweater.

Sana reached out and pulled Dahyun into a hug. "I didn't mean to make you self-conscious," she said. She stroked Dahyun's hair and kissed her on top of the head.

Just then the apartment door opened and Jihyo and Chaeyoung came in. Jihyo rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you guys - we get our first day off in weeks and you spend the whole time sitting here watching TV."

Sana looked slyly at Dahyun. "Who says that all we did?" she said with a laugh. "How was your picnic?"

"Great!" Chaeyoung said, taking the basket from Jihyo and heading for the kitchen.

"Seriously, though," Jihyo said. "I just don't want you regretting how you spent your day off."

"I think we're all happy with the way we spent our day," Dahyun said, leaning against Sana.

"Okay," Jihyo said. "Well, I'm going to go get a shower."


End file.
